The Hero and The Moon
by BladeOfThePoet
Summary: On his birthday, Zelda offers Link to warp him to his mother, only to end up stuck in another world and get tangled up in an odd prophecy. Rating may change in the future. LinkxZoe, PercyxAnnabeth
1. The arrival of the Hero

**Hey people, I know I owe you the next chapter of Naruto's perfect life, but this popped into my mind as I was re-reading The Last Olympian, and it won't stop popping back in as I try to write. So, here it is… Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or TLOZ.**

"Talking"

"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"

"_**Oracle speaking"**_

"_Animals talking"_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Ordon, the birds sang, the sun shined, and the Hero of Twilight was…<p>

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!"

…In a lot of trouble. We find our courageous hero hiding in his basement, knowing all too well the danger that is after him. His faithful steed, Epona, had hurt her front-right leg after a goat hit her (Link reassumed his old job in Ordon) and now, his childhood friend was after his head, something that not even his triforce of courage allowed him to stand up to.

'Oh please Farore, Nayru, Din, help me out…'

A strong light shone behind him, and for a second he thought his prayers were heard, until…

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO EPONA!"

"Wait…Ilia, I can explain…"

"I DON'T CARE THE REASONS, YOU GOT EPONA HURT _AGAIN_, AND UNLESS IT WAS DOING SOMETHING ACTUALLY WORTHWHILE YOU AIN'T GETTING OFF SO EASILY!"

'Ok, plan B' He dug out a bundle of cloth from his pouch, and ran off to the stairs, climbed up, ran out, with Ilia on his heels, and as soon as he was outside, he touched the crystal-like object in the cloth, and transformed into his beastly form. He had already shown the Ordonians of this power, so Ilia wasn't even fazed. 'Just keep running…Just keep running'

He was soon caught sadly, and after a tongue lashing and a whimper of defeat, he went back home. Bo, the village's mayor, approached the odd lupine

"Hey Link! How's it going?" The now not-so-angry Ilia passed by "Oh… Anyway, Do you remember what day is it today?"

Link returned to his human form, who's ears were red from the scolding Ilia gave him, and thought for a while…

"hmmm… Sorry Bo, nothing comes to mind…"

"But my boy, how could you forget your own birthday!"

The young man's eyes widened in surprise, his life had been such a mess he had even forgotten about that little detail.

That evening, many of Links friends showed up: All of Ordon, Renado and his daughter, Barnes, the goron elders, the Zora Prince Ralis and his bodyguards, Thelma, Giovanny, and even his cat showed up. Now, you would think Link would be overjoyed, and he looked like it, but he was actually in deep sorrow, wondering who his mother was. His mood was raised a little when Princess Zelda arrived, and the presents were given: Several new clothes from the Ordonians, a clay statuette from Renado, a HUGE bomb bag by Barnes, a shimmering rock from the gorons, an improved zora tunic by the Zora's, a coupon for free all-you-can eat from Thelma, and about a thousand rupees from Giovanny. It was now Zelda's turn, and she had a smirk on her face.

"My gift to you, Link, is not a material one like the others, I offer you to transport you to your mother. I would love for you to see both your parents, but your father's spirit passed on after he taught you the great spin slash, and I know for sure that your mother lives. Will you take this offer?" He didn't have to answer, his eyes said everything.

"yes, but after the party,ok?"

"No problem"

The party was great, and now Link stood next to Zelda with all of the guests watching. Zelda raised her hand, and soon enough a portal was opened.

"Good luck Link, I hope your mother is as kind as you are"

After everyone else had given their blessings, Link jumped in.

**Percy's POV**

The pain in my arm was unbearable, and if I didn't do anything Dr. Thorn was going to take the demigods we came for. To make things worse I couldn't contact Grover. Soon we were standing on a cliff with the ocean beneath it. I thought jumping into it would be a good idea, but the other two demigods next to me wouldn't survive. Thalia, Grover and Annabeth showed up, and before they could engage, a hunting horn was heard. Thalia instantly tensed.

"Oh no…not them…"

Before I could ask, a flock of several silvery arrows soared over me and into Dr. Thorn (now revealed to be a manticore)

"NO! DIRECT INTERVENTION, THAT'S AGAINST THE DIVINE LAWS!" yelled the now injured beast

"The hunting of wild beasts is within my sphere, and you are a wild beast." It was a little girl who said that, no older than the rest, standing next to one of about 15 years with a silver circlet around her head.

"Permission to kill, m'lady" The one with the circlet said

"Granted, Zoe."

The one now identified as Zoe prepared to shoot, when a scream ripped the air, and a young man of about her age was falling.

"DIN-DAMNIT ZELDAAAAA!"

**General POV**

"DIN-DAMNIT ZELDAAAAA!" Was all the young hero could scream as he fell. He hit the ground with a loud thud, and when he got up, he saw a weird looking monster holding a girl with a silver circlet on her head by her neck.

"Anyone moves and she dies"

Link, being the guy he's always been, drew his bow and charged up a light arrow, another gift from Zelda, along with giving him the Master Sword just in case.

"HEY, UGLY!" when the monster turned around, he let loose his arrow. It exploded in a sacred light, paralyzing the monster long enough for Link to stab it with the Master Sword. "That's no way to treat a lady"

Percy, his friends and the hunters all waited for the monster to turn to dust, but instead it just turned completely black and exploded, leaving nothing behind. Percy saw the girl that said something about a sphere shocked.

"It's essence" she was clearly in a state of shock "It's been destroyed!"

Everyone who knew what happens with monsters, the die and return to Tartarus cycle, were now shocked as well.

"But…but how?" said Zoe between coughs. Link offered his hand to her, which she swatted away "I don't need your help, filthy man"

"If this is how you say 'thank you for saving me', I'd hate to see what you say to those who hurt you…"

The young lady who was obviously the leader stepped up to him.

"What's your name, stranger, and why are you here?"

He explained who he was, and then said he was supposed to be warped to where his mom was.

"But it must have failed though…" the young man looked down, and didn't notice the women having stiffened up at that.

"Well, Link, I, Artemis, goddess of hunt, thank you for saving my lieutenant."

"You're a goddess!" Link quickly threw himself to his knees "Please forgive me, I didn't know…"

"It's all right."

**Time-skip, to the part were Apollo appears.**

Link had been explained about the greek gods and demigods, since he seemed to think Artemis was someone named Farore, and everyone figured that he must have been a demigod to for having seen and killed the manticore. He had explained the hunters and the demigods about the master sword and its ability to destroy evil. When Apollo appeared, and had an odd conversation with his sister, he stared at Link.

"There's something weird about you, something familiar…" He saw his sister was sweating bullets, and was fidgeting nervously. "Oh…my…gods…" No one understood what had Apollo so shocked, until he said "YOU HAD A CHILD!"

Artemis was now a trembling mess, and then she broke out in tears.

"Y-yes…It was an accident…but…Link is my son…"

To say everyone in the area was shocked was probably the understatement of the year, but none, not even the hunters, were as shocked as Link.

"M-mom?" his voice was broken, his lower lip trembling, he did the one thing he thought smart: He touched the shadow crystal, morphed into a wolf (once again shocking everyone) and sped off

"Did he just…turn into a wolf?" Said Apollo as soon as he recovered from shock.

"I believe he did, lord Apollo." Zoe wasn't as shocked as the rest, she was angry at the boy that seemed to be her mistress's son. "Worry not, my lady, we shall kill the mangy mutt for thou…"

Artemis then got up, anger visible in her eyes

"You will NOT lay a hand on my son…" Zoe would've protested, but the look Artemis gave her stopped her. "I must go look for him…"

"No need… he's up there" Thalia pointed to the top of a nearby hill, in which a wolf was howling a melancholic tune that made everyone shudder.

"He sounds so…sad" Zoe was actually shivering because of the tune "my lady, I would advise letting him think, it must be quite a shock"

"Yes… that's a good idea…"

**Link's POV**

I couldn't believe it, the woman that I had been looking for, the one I always wanted to meet, had had me by accident. I kept howling my feelings into the air, tears flowing through my face. I was a bastard child, unwanted, left to fend for myself… I didn't know what to think, so I just kept howling until my lungs ran out of air.

"Link?"

I turned my currently lupine head to see Zoe, looking kind of sad. I returned to my human self to communicate better.

"My lady wishes to know if you would like to join us for dinner"

I swallowed the knot in my throat and nodded, before asking:

"What happened to the ancient speech?"

"I only use it in presence of other hunters and the daughter of Zeus, for I know it infuriates her"

With a chuckle from myself and a giggle from her, we went to her camp. Once we were at dinner, I kept myself from exploding in front of the people that respected my mother.

"Link" She sounded depressed, I think "Has your life been well?"

"Oh, so now it interests you?" gasps were heard all around "I'm fine, I just had to go through several trap-filled dungeons, risking my life, hanging on the edge of death several times, faced the king of evil, after the fight I was left in a coma for a month, and when I woke up, my legs wouldn't work, and didn't for a full week, to then see a very dear friend leave never to return, and what do all those things have in common with my childhood? I wished I had a parent with me to encourage me to go on, instead all I had was an annoying little imp to scold me everytime a dungeon boss hit me, or if I made a small mistake in a puzzle, and to hurt me even more when I was bedridden after a battle, other than that, just peachy."

Artemis had tears in her eyes, and the hunters were all shocked someone would disrespect his own mother, and their goddess.

"My son…I…"

Whatever she was going to say, I didn't let her say. I stood up, said thanks for the meal, and left. I opened the portal back to Hyrule like I was taught to by the Princess, and I could see Zelda still in Ordon with the rest, and they got worried when they saw my face. I tried to cross, but there was a wall keeping me from doing it.

"what the…Zelda why can't I cross over?"

"I don't know, the spell said it would allow you to return but…" Her triforce piece glowed brightly. "…For some reason it's allowing exit, but no entry, is there anything you want?"

I thought about it for a second, I had my item pouch, my items… That's it! I took out the horse call. I knew it was best for me go to this Camp Half-blood, and apparently it wasn't nearby…

"There's a place I want to check out, and once over there I will call Epona over, then with some luck I will find my way home."

Before I could close the gate, Ilia piped in.

"Did you find your mother?" I answered with my eyes, giving them the look I gave when I was seriously pissed, so she backed off.

"I will tell you guys later" and with that I broke the connection.

**Zoe's POV**

I can't believe he disrespected his own mother, even less taking the fact she's a goddess, but he did have a reason to do so. He must feel like Lady Artemis didn't want him, but even so he could've just said so instead of… Ok no he couldn't, not if what he told us is true. Up till now, I had never seen lady Artemis crying, she had asked Apollo to take me and the other hunters to that dreadful camp, saying she had to kill a certain monster to keep the general from winning. So as we were on Lord Apollo's sun chariot, now a bus, I sat next to the angered Link to ask him a few questions, and as soon as they saw me, everyone, even the sun god, stopped talking.

"You said you had a title back in your homeland, what is it?" I kinda expected him to say 'the moon warrior' or something among those lines, instead…

"I am the Hero of the Twilight, and direct descendant of the Hero of Time."

He had explained the Hero of Time thing at dinner, before Lady Artemis asked him about his life and he left.

"Who was your father?"

"I never saw him in the flesh, but his spirit materialized often in the shape of a golden wolf, which always turned into a skeletal warrior, and he taught me many great skills to defeat my opponents…"

We spent the trip like that, both of us sharing each other's life, until I heard one of my underlings say:

"Lady Zoe opened her heart…to a boy?"

As soon as I realized that I thanked Link for the talk and went to sit next to the newest huntress, Bianca di Angelo. I felt heat rise to my cheeks when I noticed that Link was staring at me, another kind of heat when I realized what it meant, and after mentally scolding myself for such distasteful behavior, I felt a strange cold rush down my spine, and I felt dizzy for a minute, luckily no one noticed, or so I thought…

**Link's POV**

It was nice talking to Zoe, I can't remember the last time I opened myself up so much, usually all I do for communication were nods and grunts. I kept my eyes on Zoe as she went to seat next to Bianca, and I noticed something was wrong, the flush on her cheeks wasn't what worried me, it was the sudden shiver and the obvious signs of dizziness that worried me. I knew those symptoms all too well: she might have some internal damage from when that freak was choking her, and judging by how long it took her to recover, it was bad.

'Uh-oh… if I'm right, and I hope I'm not, she is going to end up bedridden, or dead, if someone doesn't treat her…then again it could be just motion sickness…' Zoe started coughing badly before she passed out '…Or not'

I hurried to her side, frantically looking for something in my bag…there!

"Open her mouth!" I was holding one thing that helped me plenty of times: a bottle of red potion.

"Why should we listen to a man?" The hunters really didn't seem to like men…

"Because I know these symptoms, If we don't do something quick she could get worse" She thought about it for a while, before reaching down and opening the huntress's mouth. "Thank you…now drink up Zoe!"

I poured some of the potion into her mouth, but she kept spitting it out, so I only had one choice, one that would most likely get me neutered. I poured the potion into my mouth and pressed my lips to hers, forcing the liquid down her throat, luckily I finished before one of the hunters grabbed me and threw to the back of the flying machine.

"WHAT WERE THOU THINKING!" she was pissed off, so I decided to use an unbeatable argument

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT SAVING HER LIFE!"

We would have been arguing for longer, if Zoe hadn't stirred. We were already at the camp, I think, since there were odd looking cabins. One of the hunters told Zoe what I had to do to save her… and she just flushed bright red, and then proceeded to punch me square in the jaw.

"That was for doing that…"

"As I said, if this is how you express gratitude, I don't want to see you express actual hate…"

**Time-skip, after the capture the flag game, General POV.**

The game was over, the campers won when Link stopped the hunters with some very well placed shots, proving his heritage. He saw Percy and Thalia about to fight, but stopped when they saw a mummy looking thing moving towards them. If Link hadn't known better, he would've thought he was seeing a ReDead. It opened its mouth, releasing some weird green mist.

"_**Six shall go west to the goddess in chains**_

_**One shall be hurt in the land without rain**_

_**The bane of Olympus shows the trail**_

_**Campers and Hunters combined prevail**_

_**The titan's curse must one withstand**_

_**And one shall perish by a parents hand**_

_**Unless the one with the blade of evils bane**_

_**Destroys the poison in his beloved dame."**_

Everyone stared as the mummy just sat down like nothing had happened, the mist retracting into it. Link was the first to talk

"I have encountered several disturbing things, but this takes the cake, who is my beloved?"

Clarisse stood up, anxious to mess with the new guy

"And how do you know it's you, lover boy?"

Link simply drew his sword, ignoring Clarisse to make her angrier.

"This blade" He showed it to the campers and hunters alike " is known as the Blade of Evils Bane, if anyone with an evil heart touches it, it will be killed, or just hurt if it's really strong."

Chiron trotted up to the now very serious campers and hunters.

"Well, I believe a quest is in order. Zoe, the Oracle spoke to you, so you will lead the quest, who will you take with you?"

"My hunters and that satyr, Grover, and maybe the daughter of Zeus to."

The Stoll brothers got up, holding a box each.

"Hey wait up, girls, we got something for you." They pulled out a couple of T-Shirts with something about an Artemis hunting trip on it. " We thought you girls would like these, we found them in the gift shop"

Zoe gave the shirts to a couple of the hunters that were going with her, seeing as they were heavy collectors, only to later find out that they had been poisoned, and the two hunters were forced to be left behind. The next morning, the group that now consisted on two hunters, a satyr and a demigod left in the camp van, unknowing of two figures following them. One was Percy, following them with Blackjack, and the other was Link, on Epona, since he knew his wolf form would cause way too much panic.

Link caught up to them that night, angering the other huntress, but not Zoe; instead, she seemed happy to see him.

"So…What brings you here Link?"

"I just followed you to save my mom. I thought for a while and figured she must have had a hard time leaving me with a soon-to-be-dead father. And besides, did you forget that I was supposed to come?"

"You got me there…"

The hunter, which turned out to be Bianca, was surprised to see her superior giving up on an argument. The next morning, they packed up their stuff and prepared to leave. Link discovered two things that night: one, he was the only one who couldn't get past the portal to Hyrule, since he could send Epona back, and two, the red potion hadn't completely healed Zoe, so soon enough she was unable to walk since her windpipes were slightly damaged, though healing slowly. Link the turned into his wolf form.

"_Hey Grover, put Zoe on my back." _The satyr instantly panicked, knowing what would happen when she heard the idea "_I'm a wolf right now, if you don't count as a man for being half-goat, I don't either"_

It was a solid argument, so when she told Zoe about riding on Link and told her what he said, she accepted, knowing that her state would slow everyone down. They kept on their trail, with Zoe riding happily on the wolf's back

* * *

><p><strong>OK, that's it for now, don't worry,im going to finish the next chapter for Narutos perfect life soon. Until then, R&amp;R.<strong>


	2. Lion vs Wolf and the return to Hyrule

**So I'm back, I want to do this story as quickly as possible before all potential plot twists escape my mind, so here we go. Also, the reason Zoe couldn't walk too much was that if she starts breathing heavy, her windpipes may not be able to hold it. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the pure extractions of epicness that appear in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Link's POV<strong>

Truth be told, I was surprised by how light Zoe was, I mean sure I expected her to be light, but not to the point she made Midna feel like a bag of rocks in comparison, and Midna was an imp when we traveled. I should ask mom what is she feeding them, or if Zoe doesn't eat at all. We kept walking for a good while, and we reached a HUGE place Grover said was called a museum, where ancient and modern things were displayed, and I was in awe. The only building this size in Hyrule was the castle. We were about to leave when my enhanced senses detected a familiar scent, it smelled kinda like seawater and a human.

"_Hey Grover, tell everyone that Percy is here somewhere"_

"Sure…wait…what?"

"_I said Percy is here, unless there's another human that reeks of seawater" _When Grover transmitted my message, Zoe, still on my back, let out a very high-pitched 'WHAT!', which made me cringe _"And please tell Zoe not to scream so loudly when she's so close to my ears…" _ He told Zoe my message.

"Oh…sorry Link" I just gave her a nod of 'ok'. We were about to go inside, when a portly man in blue clothing blocked our path.

"Sorry kids, no pets allowed" If there is one thing I hate more than being called grasshopper or tree guy, is being called a pet in my wolf form, but I was able to keep my cool. Grover gave the man a summary of Zoe's condition, adding in that her legs were also slightly damaged, and that seemed to do the trick, until the man grabbed an odd contraption: a chair with wheels. "She can use this" Thalia had enough, so she controlled the mist so the man would let me in, still carrying Zoe.

"You sure, I mean she's got autism, she might get mad if we separate her from her dog" I should've known she wouldn't miss an opportunity to insult Zoe, and a soft growl left my mouth.

'What the, I've never gotten this worked up over a simple insult like that, the hell is wrong with me?'

Any way, we got inside, and looked for the gift shop, we needed to resupply. The ancient parts didn't really catch my eye, I had seen similar stuff in the gerudo valley and in Lanayru province, but when we got to a section that said something about space, I was in shock. There were objects that allowed humans to fly around like it was nothing, while the closest I've ever been was when I was shot out of a cannon, which was quite frightening.

"_Grover, what are those things?"_

"Those, my lupine friend, are called airplanes, they are designed to fly with people in them, some are for massive transport, but there are some, like that one over there, designed for battle. I personally hate them all, they pollute a lot."

"_Figures you would hate them" _I had just noticed something, Zoe's breathing had changed. "_Hey Grover, what's Zoe doing? Can't really see right now" _Grover went to check and started laughing

"Man, she fell asleep on your neck…" I then heard a soft snore on the back of my head. "And she's out cold"

"_Recovering from internal wound takes a lot of energy, I'm actually surprised she remained awake for as long as she did" She_ started mumbling something, and all of us were able to make out my name. "_She seems to be having a quality dream…" _Grover started laughing again at my little joke, and when he translated, Thalia started laughing while Bianca tried to act angry, but I could hear her restrained giggles. We had reached the gift shop and bought some food, and as we left, a loud roar ripped the air, and then another thing ripped through it: a flying son of the sea god before crashing into a wall. The roar had been enough to slightly wake up my passenger, but the crashing guy was what was needed to get her alert again.

"Whoa…what happened?"

"_You fell asleep on my neck, we bought the food, and then there was a roar and Percy just went flying over us before crashing against the wall on the back" _Apparently she could understand me, which led me to wonder if people riding me gained that ability… "_Anyway, what were you dreaming about?" _

The huntress started blushing so hard I swear she was starting to glow, which leads me to believe it was something she didn't want to talk about.

**Zoe's POV**

I woke up when I heard a roar, even though I was still a bit groggy, and then a loud crash behind me got me alert again.

"Whoa…what happened?" I expected Grover, Bianca or the thunder girl to answer me; instead I heard a voice in my head, which I identified as Link's

"_You fell asleep on my neck, we bought the food, and then there was a roar and Percy just went flying over us before crashing against the wall on the back" _Somehow I could understand him in his wolf form, I guess it comes with riding him, and actually paying attention instead of seeing the giant building in front of you. _"Anyway, what were you dreaming about?" _I blushed bright red as I remembered my dream: Link…me…a bed... Luckily he dropped the topic. What the hell was wrong with me? I have never had this kind of dreams, I mean sure I've had my nightmares, but never something that affected me as much as this. My train of thought was derailed as the water kid got up.

"Guys, good thing I found you… two thing: The general is here" this had me on the edge of my furry sit, knowing full well who the general was, but the second thing had me worried. "And he sent a huge lion with a shiny coat after us." As if on cue, another roar went through the air, and a monster I knew too well appeared…

"The Nemean Lion…"

**Link's POV**

Great. Just great. Zoe is still too injured to fight, unless she could fire from a moving platform like I could with Epona. I wanted to try one thing before asking her though.

"_Hang on, Zoe!" _When I felt her grab on to my fur, I lunged at the giant lion as I often did with the shadow beasts, and man was that a big mistake… Apparently this monsters special thing was a chainmail like coat. I'm sure the Master Sword could rip this thing without trouble, but I couldn't transform with so many people around, and it would mean dropping Zoe to fight, something I didn't want to do. I felt oddly protective of the man hating huntress. I mean sure I like to protect my friends, but I didn't feel this protective even when I was trying to keep the moblins from hitting Thelma's carriage with Ilia and Ralis in it. The hell was going on? I strayed from topic, so I lunged at the beast, tried to bite its neck and I'm pretty sure I chipped a tooth, since I felt a huge wave of pain shoot from my mouth. "_Ok, that wasn't a good idea…"_

"Sorry I didn't warn you, but I thought the power of your sword was transferred to your fangs and that it would cut through the lion's fur…"

"_It's ok; I think my tooth will grow back soon…" _

We all hid behind one of the remaining planes, where Percy came up with a plan: He would stuff the lion's mouth with space food, and then I would take Zoe to a spot where she could land a killing blow into the beast's mouth. I took the Huntress to a higher level. There was no one around, so I set here down for a second and turned human.

"What is it Link?" I took out one of my arrows and prepared my 'monster-b-gone' mix: Bomb arrows.

"Here, this will make short work of the oversized kitty; you will only have a few seconds to shoot once it's lit though."

"Thanks Link…" She then smiled.

I just stared at her as we waited for the signal, I realized how beautiful she was… whoa, where'd that come from? Soon enough Percy called for us. I quickly turned into a wolf, got Zoe on my back and jumped down. She fired the bomb arrow and it flew true, straight into the beasts open mouth. The explosion was enough to destroy the beast. Then something odd happened, her silver bow and my Triforce of Courage started resonating, and a golden portal with silver lines opened up and sucked us in.

**Zelda's POV, Hyrule castle.**

I wonder how Link is doing, he hasn't communicated with us ever since he told us about that prophecy that involved him and that he was going to go on the quest. I was currently sitting in my desk doing some paperwork, mostly letters from Ordon asking about Link. I was kinda hoping something exciting happened, and sadly it seems the goddesses were listening at the moment. A golden and silver portal opened and started blowing out. I had to cover myself because many things started to fly around. The blowing stopped and I heard two loud thuds. I peeked out from behind my desk to see a young girl passed out on the floor next to…

"LINK!" I quickly summoned the guards and told them to bring the doctor as quickly as they could. I turned Link back into a human by activating the Master Sword's power. I then turned to the young girl, she seemed around Link's age, and she had some strange power coming from her.

**Link's POV, 1 day later.**

I woke up very dizzy, but I noticed I was in a bed, I couldn't think of much, until I remembered something…

"ZOE!" I shot up from the bed, and recognized my surroundings, I was at the Hylian doctor's hospital, but how the hell did I return? I will have time for that later, I have to find Zoe and return to the United States. I have to free my mom. "YO DOC, WHERE ARE YOU!'' Soon enough the googly eyed, short doctor came in.

"Ah, it's you…"

"Where is the girl?" my voice was obviously full of worry, but the doctor didn't tell me anything, instead he seemed to keep information. "WHERE IS SHE!"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

My eyes flared with anger, so I used the best weapon against this greedy doctor.

"Tell me or I will have every single knight of Hyrule buy drinks on your tab, and I won't let Thelma forget about collecting pay."

"Ok,ok I'll tell you, she's in the castle dungeon, the princess thinks she might be a threat to Hyrule."

"WHAT!" I shot out of bed and towards the castle. I showed the guards my Triforce so they let me through. I rushed to Zelda's room. I found her with Bo and Ilia, whom I ignored. "YOU THREW ZOE IN JAIL!"

"Yes, she has a strange power, and a possible threat to Hyrule. I won't let her go, no matter what you say." I was at my breaking point, so I decided to just leave before I behead Zelda. "Wait, won't you say hi to your friends?" I just kept walking and ignoring her.

"What's with him?" Ilia's voice was a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"She may be someone important to him…"

I stormed down the stairs and out of the castle, with a plan forming in my mind. I rushed to Thelma's alley and went wolf. I took the secret path to the sewer in her bar. I ran through the maze like sewer, climbed up the slippery path up to the cells. Some guards were patrolling the area, but a simple arrow to their neck pressure point and knocked them out. I found Zoe huddled up in a corner, blood on her hand showing that her wound started bleeding a bit. She was apparently crying. I didn't waste any time, I just drew the Master sword and cut through the bars like it was nothing.

"ZOE!" I threw myself to my knees, grabbed her and pressed her against my chest. He started talking in a soothing tone, saying all was going to be ok. I ran my hands through her back, and I felt some odd ridges, ridges I recognized: freshly closed scars, cauterized with a hot blade. "Zoe…what did they do to you?" my voice was low, but the anger and hate in it were practically dripping.

"T-they asked who I was, and I told them. They didn't believe me, saying Artemis didn't exist, a-and she took a whip with spikes and whipped me, and then she grabbed her sword, used some weird fire to heat it up, and placed it on my back…" Her voice was broken, her mind was most likely damaged

"Was it Zelda? The one with the crown that I told you about?" She just nodded softly. "Then she is going to suffer. A lot…"

**Zelda's POV.**

I was waiting for Link to return with Ilia and Bo. They were slightly heartbroken that Link ignored them. I sensed Link coming close, but I could also feel the girl that came with him. Why was he with her? Link appeared in his wolf form, with the girl's unconscious body on his back, and I was pretty sure I was in trouble. The fur on his back was spiked, his tail was raised, his teeth bared and a menacing growl emanating from his throat, and his Triforce was glowing violently.

"_You hurt her…" _His voice was so dark it made Ganon's sound like a little girl. I was truly frightened at the moment. I think it's best if I try to reason with him.

"Now Link, calm down, I had every right to use torture to interrogate her, she would only keep babbling about some women named Artemis, who claims to be a goddess. Now, I can't just let a woman claiming to be one of the goddesses run around, so I asked where she was. She said she was in some mountain that didn't exist, so I whipped her and closed the wound with my blade, and kept doing it for 5 more times until she passed out. Link, I must find out where that stupid, idiotic person who thinks she's a goddess is, please understand." Those words seemed to be a smart choice.

Boy was I wrong.

Links anger kept rising, the dark energy field he used against the shadow beast appeared and the dark power marked me. It ignored Bo and Ilia, who were truly frightened about their friend's anger.

"_ARTEMIS IS MY MOTHER! ZOE IS MY FRIEND, AND I POSSIBLY FEEL EVEN MORE FOR HER!"_I tried to back away, but Link had me caught in the dark field, and it kept getting denser, and soon I was suffocating by its power. "_YOU ASSUMED SHE WAS LYING,INSTEAD OF WAITING FOR ME TO WAKE UP AND CONFIRM HER STORY! YOU TORTURED HER, INSTEAD OF USING YOUR POWER TO SEE IF IT WAS TRUE! YOU'RE FOOLISH, UNWORTHY OF THE DIVINE POWER YOU CARRY!"_

The minute he said that, a searing pain went through my arm. Three glowing sphere appeared in the room, one red, one blue and one green. The three goddesses…

~_Princess Zelda~ _The green one, Farore, had a calm voice, even if there was a hint of anger in it. ~_You have been accused of being unworthy of your power.~_

The red one, Din, was the next to speak, her voice full of power and anger

~_You should be well aware of what this entails, measly human.~_

And then the blue one, Nayru, spoke with a voice full of disappointment

~_And sadly, we can see that this accusations are true, you have committed a foolish act, one you try to hide behind the idea of protecting your land, but it is actually jealousy, for you saw that your beloved was developing feelings for her. So you decided to keep her hidden, hoping the doctor wouldn't say her location. But your plan backfired, all you did was create a deep sense of hatred in our chosen hero, and it is directed towards you~_

I couldn't decide which pain was worse: the suffocation caused by the darkness, the pain in my arm, the fact that Link hated me, or that the goddesses said that I was unworthy of their power. The three of them then spoke in unison.

~_We now strip you of your divine power…~ _The pain in my arm worsened, focusing on the back of my hand, and a small, gold-with-blue triangle came out. My Triforce of Wisdom… ~_And banish you from our bloodline~ _The pain was now in my ears, just as bad as the one in my hand. When it was over, I managed to reach up to my ears…they were round.

Farore then turned towards Link, who was still incredibly angry.

_~Worry not; your beloved dame is in no mortal danger. Take her to Ordona's spring and she shall be healed~ _Din then descended towards him, her anger calmed down_ ~We shall give you some items that belonged to your ancestor: The golden gauntlets, for immeasurable strength, the fire and ice arrows, for extra fire power, the Deku, Goron, Zora and Giants mask, for different situations, and finally, The Fierce Deity Mask, only for life and death situations. Any other requests? ~_

"_Could you give me the ability I used in that tournament, the Triforce slash?"_

_~Of course~ _Nayru descended as well.

_~And please, Hero, give this to the one you deem worthy of carrying such power~ _She gave him the Triforce piece they took from Zelda.

"_Thanks, my goddesses, and I shall fulfill your wishes, lady Nayru" _ and with that, he warped out of there, apparently learning how to do so when he received the second piece, and left the frightened villagers and the shocked Princess alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I really bashed Zelda back there; anyway, I might add another chapter tomorrow, so keep checking. See ya.<strong>


	3. The effects of Fairy dust

**I'm back yet again. Anyway, this chapter will contain some implied mature content, I found out I'm bad at lemons so I will just make it clear that it did happen. Also, since I forgot last chapter:**

"Speaking"

"SCREAMING!"

'thinking'

"_Animal talking"_

_~light spirit and god/goddess talking~_

_:Oracle speaking:_

**D I S C L A I M E R : I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Ordona's spring, Link's POV**

Soon enough we were at Ordona's spring, I could hear Zoe's labored breathing behind me. According to Farore, she wasn't in mortal danger, but I can't help but to worry about her, hell I've never been this worried about anyone, not even Collin after the King Moblin kidnapped him…then again, I did say I felt something more for her, and Farore did call her my beloved dame. Wait a sec…Uh-oh… THE PROPHECY! According to it, and if Zoe is my beloved dame, her life is in my hands. Anyway, I put her on the water, and sat down to wait, looking at the faeries around. Three of them were different than the other, since one was blue, the other white and the third one purple. Before I could ask anything, Ordona appeared, and somehow along with the rest of the light spirits.

~_Link, the goddesses told us about Zelda and what she did to the one on your back~ _As usual, Ordona was talking as slowly as it was possible, I often wonder if they do that on purpose ~_We shall heal her, but she will still require some rest afterwards, no strenuous activity until nightfall~ _It was midday, so I guessed that it was a reasonable time to wait.

Light enveloped Zoe, and since my wolf form could count as a dark creature, I was kinda forced out of the spring. I turned human and as soon as the light died down, I rushed to the knocked out huntress. True to their word, the spirits had completely healed her up, but her hair had changed a bit: It was now silver-ish with golden colored streaks. I thanked the spirits and left a handful of red rupees there. I took Zoe to my house and set several traps around. If anyone comes close to the door and is a potential threat, they will end up with bomb arrows sticking out of every possible angle. I set the girl on my bed so she could sleep better, and a streak of her hair fell on her nose. I tried to shove it behind her ear, but apparently the spirits had done something else. Her ears were now pointy.

'ok, this could be potentially dangerous to my own well-being…nah' I went downstairs and started to prepare some food. Sadly there was only one dish I could prepare: Ordon Pumpkin soup, then again, I could always make a quick trip to snowpoint and buy some of Yeto's soup, since he started a business with it, and quickly became a top-selling delicacy among the Zora. The problem is that if I leave, I'd leave Zoe alone, and I'd rather not do so. I wonder how Percy and the others are doing?

**Percy's POV**

OK, if I find out that Link ended up back in his home and is resting, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him. We had faced a colossal robot that Thalia said was only a small prototype, I only hope we don't meet up with the real deal. We were now only 3 and a half traveling, since Bianca lost her arm in the battle.

'Damn it, Nico is going to have my head…' I was trying to think otherwise, but I knew it was true. 'if only Link was here with us, he could've made a strategy to beat it, I'm sure he must've fought something around that size in his journey…

**Back to Hyrule,? POV**

Oh, sweet goddesses, why? Why did you task me with taking care of these two little pests? All they ever do is play and sneak out of my sight to prank people. They could have let me guide the Hero's descendant, but _no_ they make take care of Tatl and Tael… wait a sec…

"THE HELL DID THEY GO!"

I swear, I think the goddesses hate me…

_Elsewhere_

"So Tatl, what should we do today…"

"I don't know, maybe we could add chilly to someone's food…"

"we did that last week, how about we instead add fairy dust?"

"Tael, you know that the dust makes people do _that _with the ones they truly love, and it only works with undeclared love…it's perfect"

The two faeries flew over to the nearest house, which happened to be our hero's house. They entered and found no one around the lower floor, so they went in and sprinkled a cauldron of soup with their dust.

"Now we just wait…tee hee hee…"

**That night, Link's POV**

I was in the basement looking around for a couple of dishes, which reminded me I had to get a freaking cupboard for the main floor, when I accidentally dropped a small chest. Odd, I don't remember this being here. I leaned down and picked it up, and was about to open it when I heard a thud upstairs. With the chest still in hand I ran as fast as I could, and found Zoe at the bottom of the bed.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." My tone was slightly mocking, but there was something else in it. Zoe blushed hard at my comment, and proceeded to get up. "slowly now, you were out for half a day, how do you feel?"

"All my pain is gone, and in overall I feel great, but there are some voices in my head…"

"About that, you see, when the spirits healed you, your ears turned into that of a Hylian" I passed her the mirror that I had next to my bed. "See for yourself" Her reaction was what I had expected, a gasp of shock, but she seemed rather fascinated by how her hair turned out. "You hungry?" she simply nodded and I went back down for the bowls. I filled the up with soup and gave her one. "Enjoy"

As we ate, I noticed her cheeks started flushing, and I noticed some weird heat around me, and I could only think about Zoe. I managed to suppress it a bit, long enough to ask if she was feeling ok.

"I don't know, I feel…hot…"

**The next morning, Link's POV.**

'Ugh…what the hell happened last night…' I was lying on my back on my bed, trying to remember what happened last night, when I noticed two things: One, there was something warm next to me, and two, I was completely naked, and the bottom part of my tunic was hanging on the handrail, along with something I couldn't see very well, only that it was silvery in color. It suddenly hit me, and I fearfully I looked to my side and my fears were confirmed, since Zoe was lying next to me, one hand on my chest and the other around my arm. 'Ok, I'm dead and in heaven, or I will be when she wakes up, and if not, mom will be the one to kill me' I felt Zoe stir next to me, so I pretended to be asleep.

"Ugh… what happened…" and 5…4…3…2…1… "Did I have…oh gods…ohgodsohgodsohgods" I pretended to wake up at that, and blushed an amazing red when I saw her…um… assets "Link, what the hell happened."

We heard two soft giggles below the pillow, and when we lifted it, we saw a couple of fairies hiding there.

"You two, explain…NOW!" The two little lights started saying that they added fairy dust into the soup, and then explained it's effects. Slowly I started remembering the events of the night… 'That's it, I am going to get neutered and burned'

**Zoe's POV**

Oh gods, I am so dead, I broke my vow of eternal maidenhood, and because of these two fairies, my immortality was as good as gone. I would start aging again, lose my ability to hunt, and then most likely die of sickness since my body didn't have the required defenses to survive. Link seemed to catch on to that.

"Don't worry about illness, I will make sure to take care of you in case that happens."

"And what about my hunting skills, they came with being a huntress of Artemis…"

He took out his bow, and picked up my own, a mischievous glint in his eyes that let me know he was planning something.

"Then we just need to make sure you get them back, no don't we?"

We were going to spend days practicing, and soon enough my skills would be back, but Link didn't stop there. He was going to make me practice until I was able to shoot down a moving target on the other side of the bridge to the woods. I started to realize that I had fallen for Link, but I would not let my feelings get to me, I don't want _that _to happen again…

That night, back at his house, he seemed to notice how fidgety I was around him, and decided to ask the one thing I had never told anyone but Lady Artemis.

"Why do you hate men so much?"

"*Sigh* might as well tell you. You see, thousands of years ago, a man named Heracles came to where I lived, trying to steal some golden apples that grow there. He charmed me, filled my head with ideas of leaving my sisters behind and going with him. I gave him a sword, _anaklusmos_, the same sword Percy carries with him, and you know what he did? He ran away once he stole the apples, and left me to be punished by my father and sister, and they banished me from my home, from all I ever knew, and that is why I swore never to let a man control me like that again…"

**Link's POV**

I couldn't believe what she told me. Some bastard betrayed her and left her to die? I swear if I ever run into that guy I will rip him apart. I thought of what I could do so she could see that I would never do such an act. There was one thing I could do… I drew the Master sword and held it up.

"I, Link, Swear Upon The Master Sword Never To Hurt Or Control You, Zoe."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because if someone breaks a vow to the master sword, it will kill that person, it's almost like swearing on the river Styx like Percy explained. If it would make you happy, I would even swear it upon the goddesses."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and I wondered if they were of joy or of sadness...

"It doesn't matter what you say, all men are the same..."

'then i'll just have to prove you wrong, and then see if i can get my hands on that heracles...

**And that's a wrap. I know it was a short chapter but I have a freaking ton of homework, so this is it for now. Next update coming up next Friday **


	4. The grand return

**OK, as you most likely saw, I made a slight alteration to the last chapter, I'm going to make the stay in Hyrule a bit longer, and add the parts where Zoe trains with Link, and also, since Zoe is an archer, she's no good in close-combat, so I'm making Link teach her some sword-fighting. Also, new poll coming up: should Zoe be taught Hylian magic? If so, which spells? Anyway, I managed to finish this early, along with homework, so let's do this!**

**Day 1 of training, Zoe's POV**

Because of the…incident with the fairy dust, Link insisted that I take the bed while he kept guard by the door in case _she _came; I still shiver when I think about it. I woke up to find Link gone, with a note in the handrail.

'_Gone to death mountain, be back soon, I recommend you don't leave the house, remember Ilia and Bo where there when I was going to tear Zelda to shreds, I also left you some normal soup over at the table. Don't worry, I corked the bottle so those two little fairies couldn't try that move again, if I'm not back by noon, go to the spring with a bottle, catch a fairy and wait for a possibly wounded me, see ya!.' _I couldn't help but to laugh at that last bit, even though I wasn't sure where Death Mountain was… oh well, might as well as look around. I noticed Link's house wasn't all that, and then I noticed that my clothes were ripped apart by the lashing I received, and some new tears that must have come with the incident. I looked around to see if Link had a closet or something, which apparently he didn't, so I went to his basement. 'How am I supposed to find anything when it's so dark?' I was forced to look around like a chicken with its head cut off, until I found something that felt kinda like scales. I took it to the light and saw a beautiful blue tunic, almost like Link's green one, but with scales instead of cloth. I took it upstairs and with a few twists and knots, I made the tunic look like a passable dress. I then found the bottle of soup Link told me about, and it was over a small pot of boiling water to keep it hot. I had just finished my meal when Link came back, with a few burns on his clothes and hair, and his face full of soot. "What happened to you, went lava diving or something?"

"Pretty much, I used the Goron mask to withstand the heat and lava, but as I was getting out of the volcano a small lava spout dowsed me and it hurt like hell…" He then seemed to notice what I was wearing, at the same time as I noticed something behind his back. "Is that my Zora armor?"

"Yes, my clothes were all tattered because of the torture I was put through, and I could only find this in that pitch-black basement of yours. What do you have there?"

"Oh this, I thought it would be a nice gift for you." He gave me a bundle of cloth. I unwrapped it to find… my bow, with golden vine-like decorations and a thicker frame. "I noticed that your bow wasn't made for long-distance shots, so I asked the Gorons to strengthen it, in exchange I had to help a bit in their mines." I listened intently, but my real focus was on the bow, it was beautiful. "Hellooo, earth to Zoe, come on it's time we got training!"

**Outside Link's house, Link's POV**

After I got Zoe to snap out of her trance, we went outside, taking advantage of the targets the kids had put up for the slingshot. Zoe _had _warned me she was pretty bad with a bow without the blessing Artemis gave her, her skills were good because of how much mom trusted her. I don't think she's that bad.

"Ok Zoe, let's start with these, they're not too far away, so it shouldn't be hard" sadly, without mom's blessing, Zoe couldn't even set the arrow. "Here let me help" I got behind her and grabbed her hands with my own, showing her how to shoot, when we heard clopping hooves and a gasp behind us:Bo and Ilia had returned from the citadel.

"L-Link" oh crud, I had forgotten about Ilia's crush on me, and the fact that I only see her as a very good friend instead of a love interest, guess that's what happens when you save a girl from bandits, shadow beasts, and amnesia. I went wolf, got Zoe on my back, and warped us away. Before I did, I heard Ilia scream "COME BACK!"

"_Not a chance!" _only Zoe could understand me sadly… and she also seemed to become sick when travelling through shadows, since when we landed, she hurled beside me. "_Not the fur!"_

"Ugh…sorry Link, but that traveling method does make a number on me, so where are we now?"

"_Welcome to the Sacred Grove, I'll try to find a 'friend' of mine to help you train"_ We looked around the grove for a while, I told her to keep an eye out for a kid that looked like a scarecrow, and that had a four-holed trumpet. "_damn that kid, he appears when I'm in a freaking hurry, and when I do need him, HE'S NOWHERE AROUND!" _Zoe was obviously restraining her laughter, when we both heard something like…howling in the air.

"Hey Link, what's with that rock over there?" I looked at the origin of the sound and couldn't believe my eyes. "It's making that weird noise…"

"_A…A howling stone! But if my father's spirit passed on, how can there be more?" _I approached the rock and listened to its tune, it was oddly familiar… I began to howl it, but by the end nothing happened. "_figures…false hope… wait a minute, what is that?" _Zoe and I both saw what looked like letters, but it wasn't Hylian, it was…

"It's ancient greek! Maybe one of us has to howl, and the other one sings." I looked at her. "Oh no,nononono, I don't sing, never have, never will"

"_I can't do both now can I?"_

"I'm sorry Link, but I won't do it."

"_Alright, if you say so…*sigh* guess I won't see my father again…"_

'Damn guilt trip, how could he get to my nerves like that?' she just sighed in defeat and started to sing along. "Hear me, goddess of time, aid us in our quest, to defeat the evil lord…" The minute we stopped our duet, we were enveloped by light, but unlike our previous meetings, my father took us to his world directly.

~Ah my son, we meet yet again, and who is this lovely lady?~

I noticed I was now in my human form, so I could speak, and fight…

"Hey dad, this is my friend Zoe, and it's nice to see you again." I had forgotten one little detail: Never let your guard down near a skeletal warrior with countless battle experience, I was barely able to dodge his attack and return it with a Back slice, and then hit him with an ending blow. "and apparently going to the underworld didn't change that little bit…"

~Good to see you haven't lost your edge my son, now, I understand you want to help the lady with her bow right?~

"Correct, how did you know anyway, old man?"

~First off, DON'T CALL ME OLD MAN! Second, I have my ways of knowing, so I propose to train you both here, where time will seem to lengthen, and then you can depart to help your mother~ he divided himself into two, one with a blade and one with a bow, they both took out an ocarina and played a tune that sounded like the song outside, but backwards. ~Zoe Nightshade, you will begin training with your bow, and Link with his blade, and when you are both in optimum skill level, you will switch and Zoe will learn sword-fighting and you Link will train harder with your own bow, and if any of you two think they don't need the training, then you will face all the heroes from the last 11 generations, understood? ~

"Yes dad, no prob, but you do realize that Zoe doesn't have a sword and that the Ordon sword is probably going to be unbalanced for her?" My father blinked his only eye as an answer "So, what happened to your 'way of knowing'?"

~ She can have my old one, the Gilded Sword, a powerful blade with what the Gorons called Golden Dust, but, according to your mother, was actually a stronger version of Celestial Bronze, called the Celestial Gold. However, the blade has weakened over time, and it would also feel a bit unbalanced on her hands, but I believe that if it was infused with some of the Master Sword's power, it would go back to normal with some extra power, leaving them slightly matched, and would also force it to adapt to her~

"So no more attacks like the Triforce slash?"

~That power comes from the Triforce of courage, nothing to do with the sword, now, let us begin~

**Day two, Hero's spirit realm, Zoe's POV**

It had been a full day since we began training, and Link's dad is a tough teacher. He is patient, sure, but also doesn't like it when you commit something simply stupid, like the one time when I started yesterday when an arrow went into the eye socket with nothing in it, he shot me in the head with a blunt-tipped arrow, leaving a very bad bruise. Today he was showing me how to shoot arrows straight even if there was wind.

~Now Zoe, for a straight shot you need the arrow's tip as horizontally as humanly possible, If you do that, the wind won't affect it so much and will fly true. Any questions~ with a shake of my head I began practicing.

My arrows flew much farther than ever before, I really had to thank Link for the bow, so I kept shooting until at one point I could tell how much to twist the tip so it didn't go sideways. There was a huge explosion where Link had been training.

**Link's POV**

I will never complain about my father's teaching methods EVER again, he wasn't lying when he said he would throw the heroes of 11 generations at either of us if we said we didn't need the training. I was now sprawled over a small crater, with several cuts. Many of the heroes had used an attack that looked like a golden beam, but one of them had raised his sword over his head, and when it started to glow, he swung it down, shooting a disc of silver energy that sent me spinning away.

"Dad…the hell were those attacks?

~That, my child, was called a sword beam, which I will teach you how to use, and the disk-like one is called the skyward strike, which could only be done in the past, go figure why. Interestingly, the sword beam can complement the skyward strike, and vice-versa, creating a practically perfect attack, the only problem is, the combination of both attacks is a sphere of energy, do you understand where I'm headed?~

"It can be bounced back to the launchers…" I wondered if the sages or the goddesses where addicted to that specific way to return attacks. "But, my Greek enemies don't know about that, right?

~ I think they don't, whoever they are...~

**General POV**

Our heroes both trained until they had reached the peak of their abilities, and when it was time to switch, The Hero's Wraith gave Zoe an old, blunt blade, rusted everywhere except for what looked like gold pockets. Obviously, the sword was pretty useless, and for Zoe it was even more so, as the blade felt awkward in her hands.

~ Now, Link, I want you to shoot a sword beam at the sword, and charge it with half the energy of the Master Sword, it will cause the sword to change itself to fit your girlfriend, and give it similar qualities. ~

"Sure…wait what?" The two heroes seemed to finally process what the spirit had said "HE'S/SHE'S NOT MY BOY/GIRLFRIEND!" and then they blushed when they noticed that they talked in perfect sync

~ could've fooled me~ The wraith laughed. He may be old fashioned, but he still enjoyed messing his son, like many fathers do. ~ In fact, you two quarrel so much one would think you're married ~ His laughter was dry, but it was still extremely mocking. Link then revived the Gilded Sword, turning it into a curved blade with a golden edge, the center of balance being perfect for Zoe

"Ok Zoe, there's no better way to learn than doing it, so I take the left…"

"And I take the right…" The wraith's laughter died down when the two angered teens rushed at him, blades drawn.

~Uh-oh~

**Time-skip, 4 spirit world weeks, two U.S.A days. I have no ideas for Zoe's blade training so I'm just gonna skip it and add flashbacks here and there. Percy's POV, Hoover Dam**

We were now sitting in the Dam's snack bar, worried sick about Zoe and Link, with Grover sulking, Thalia slightly annoyed at him, and Bianca sulking too, but she was sulking about not being able to be a huntress anymore, having lost an arm in the battle with the giant automaton, and I was worried about a monster or some skeletal soldiers coming after us. We were eating in silence, an awkward one, when some people started screaming. We immediately thought the worst.

"The general's soldiers?"

"A monster?"

" No, I don't smell anything…it smells like a wolf and trees from a forest"Grover nearly jumped out of his seat when an odd wolf sat beside him. The wolf made a few grunts and whimpers and Grover's eye widened with relief. "LINK!"

"What?" We were all curious and relieved, and slightly worried when we didn't see Zoe, until she appeared behind him, her look drastically changed. Gone was the silvery dress she used to hunt, replaced by a more feminine looking version of Link's tunic, and the same color of her hunting dress. We noticed several changes in her looks and weapons: Her hair now had gold colored streaks, her ears were pointy, her bow was thicker and with golden decorations, but the most shocking change was the sword strapped to her hip, and the triangle tattoo in her right hand. "What happened to you?"

Before she could answer, Bianca had gone and asked something else, several things actually

"Lady Zoe! Where were you? What happened to your ears? And your bow? And your hair? And since when do you use a sword? And why couldn't I sense you like I can sense the other hunters?"

"Ok calm down, Bianca. We were in Link's world. My ears and hair changed after I was healed by the Light Spirits, because of something I don't want to talk about, Link had my Bow strengthened by the Gorons, who are rock people, Link's father gave me this sword, and taught me how to use it."

We were pretty much speechless when she told us that, but she left one detail out.

"What about Bianca not sensing you when you arrived?" As always, ADHD made me blurt out my words. "And why don't you have that freakish glow the hunters have?" I finished my question by pointing at Bianca, who still had that weird glow even when armless and in daylight

"Oh, t-t-that, eh, uhm, you see, ehh…" She was fidgety and blushing hard, as well as Link, judging by how his 'cheek fur' was slightly red. Now, I may be impulsive, rash, and not think much in a battle, and wasn't a child of Athena, but even I could put one and one together, since a Huntress loses her status when…

"Ho…ly…shit" Bianca hit me in the head for my language, before apparently coming to the same conclusion as me, followed by Grover and then Thalia. "Link…how come you're still alive?"

"Yeah man?" Link started talking, and Grover translating "He says a couple of fairies spiked their dinner, and they woke up the next morning in a compromising situation." Grover simply frowned "Fairies? Man that's a lousy lie…"

"It's true you know." Zoe took out a bottle with a flying pink orb, which said hi to the group before being put away. "Those two little things added some dust to the soup Link made, and we woke up the next morning…you know…" Soon enough Link was running away from an enraged Bianca. "I told him that would happen…"

"Hey, bow girl, what's with the tattoo?" As usual Thalia wanted to give Zoe a bad time

"Oh, this? Link gave it to me, saying I was the only one he considered worthy of having it…"

"A tattoo?"

"The Triforce of Wisdom…"

_Flashback_

_Zoe and Link had just finished their training with the boney warrior. They were exhausted, sweaty, and heavily bruised. The wraith started congratulating them, before saying that Zoe would be as strong as Link if she had a Triforce piece._

"_Well, that can be fixed, but you might have to battle something within yourself or out here to earn Nayru's respect." Link dug out the blue-gold triangle from his bag, and it started pulsing near Zoe. "Ready?" She nodded, and the hero gave her the piece. The minute she touched it, shadows started to flicker around, before forming in what seemed like a dark Zoe. "WHAT THE?"_

_~ Yet another thing the goddesses seem to love: Dark versions of the heroes, or in this case, heroine. ~_

_Zoe and her dark clone began fighting, the recently renamed moonlight (_If anyone can tell me that in greek so I can have a name for it like Anaklusmos(riptide) I'd be forever grateful) _clashed against its dark twin. Zoe understood that the purpose of the test was not to test her courage or power, but her wisdom, so she analyzed the clone's battle style and then figured out a way to defeat it. Upon killing the dark being, a bright light shone in Zoe's hand, and the icon of the Triforce appeared in it._

_Flashback done_

"And that's what happened" When Zoe finished, all of us but Link were shocked yet again. Zoe now had divine power, a powerful bow, a powerful sword, and had fought her own darkness.

Link, who had gone outside and turned back human, spoke up next

"You should've seen her, she was amazing!" He had a tone of admiration in his voice. "To learn sword fighting, bow mastery and defeat your own dark self without a Triforce piece is extremely hard!"

Zoe was now blushing, and was probably going to say something when the skeletal warriors arrived, looking for us. We made a run for it, not wanting to harm people in a battle since the soldiers had iron weapons, and I accidentally got separated from the group

**Link's POV**

I can't believe it, we just finish training with a skeleton and now some more skeletons were after us, but I couldn't help but to wonder if they counted as stalfos or as something else. I looked at Zoe and she nodded, telling me it was time to test our new deathly skill. After the training, dad gave Zoe Moon arrows, which were a lot like Light arrows, but the light was silvery and cold. We drew our bows, charged up our arrows and prepared to shoot.

"TWILIT MOON SHOT!" We screamed the attack's name and let the projectiles loose. The lights combined and now looked like the Twilit clouds from the twilight realm. When the light made contact, all the skeletons that were following us were vaporized by the pure divine light, but more took their place. Soon enough we were at the roof of the dam, which reminded me I had to thank whoever thought of the informational signs outside that told me what the place was. Percy soon rejoined us. We were in a lose-lose situation, there were to many for me to plow through with the Goron mask, the Zora mask wouldn't do much either, and the Deku mask would do even less. The giants mask would break the dam, and I didn't want to use the fierce deity mask just yet. Percy told Thalia something about praying to her father, which she argued about, before starting to pray. We were about to get maimed when the golden statues nearby came to life, wiping away the skeleton warriors while complaining about what the tourists did to their toes. Soon enough we were flying away, with the statues saying something I didn't quite catch

**Ok, that's it for now, next update will be either Saturday, Sunday, or next week. Anyway, please vote on the poll and review.**


	5. Nightmares of the huntress

**-READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!-**

**Ok, this will be a filler chap, and please people, vote on the poll so I can start forming more concrete ideas for next chapter. This chapter will revolve around the time in Hyrule Link and Zoe, mostly how they returned.**

**Somewhere above the sierras, Zoe's POV**

It's a good thing I was a huntress and could keep my emotions under control, otherwise I would be laughing my head off at the thunder girls reaction to heights. It was so ironic, the daughter of the lord of the skies was afraid of heights. So as we flew over the sierras, with me trying not to laugh, we remained fairly quiet, until Bianca decided to open her mouth.

"What really happened in Hyrule, Lady Zoe?"

Link sent her a glare so cold it would have even Hades trembling upon it, and in fact all the others soon started to show signs of fear, except the daughter of Zeus who had her eyes closed.

"It's okay, Link, it'd be best if I got it off my chest." He obviously wanted to argue, but a quick glare from me kept him from doing so. "You see, Princess Zelda, the princess Link told us about, sensed the strange power that I had thanks to Lady Artemis, and thought I might've been a threat for her land, so she took me to an interrogation room. She asked who I was, and I answered truthfully, saying I was Zoe Nightshade, lieutenant of the Goddess Artemis. She didn't believe me; she said that there was no goddess by the name Artemis, since in Link's world there are only three: Din, Nayru and Farore. She asked me where Artemis was, I told her where I think she is, Mt. Othrys, she didn't believe me either, so she…she…"My voice had been slightly quivering while I talked, but when I got to that part I broke down into tears as the memories flooded me. Luckily Link had decided to take over from that part.

"That foolish woman tortured her with a whip, and forced her wounds to close with fire, until she passed out of pain and exhaustion. I found her huddled up in a cell. When I entered and discovered her wounds, I felt something that I had felt before, but never that strong: Pure, unrestrained rage. I climbed up to the woman's room in my wolf form, rage boiling inside me, and when she started saying things like how she had every reason to use torture and then insulted my mother, I snapped, I released a wave of dark energy, which marks opponents for striking down… I then accused her of being foolish, unworthy of the Triforce of wisdom she once held, and the goddesses appeared to confirm my accusations, and ripped her power and Hylian blood, which was looked extremely painful, and then there was the fact that I was suffocating her with the dark wave, and I have never enjoyed seeing someone in pain so much. Then, upon the goddesses advice, I took Zoe to the Light spirit spring… did I already tell you about the light spirits?" everyone nodded, except the statues who were slightly confused but listening intently. "Good, oh and for you two, the light spirits are kind of like protective deities where I come from, anyway, the Spirits used their healing powers to restore her, and I think they gave her the Hylian blood the goddesses took from Zelda, as you can see by her hair and ears." I showed them my new attributes in a rather show-off way I'm not prone of. "Blonde hair is unnaturally common among Hylians, as well as blue eyes, but her eyes still seem their original color…any questions?"

"How about how you two returned here?" Asked the terrified daughter of Zeus.

"Oh that, you see…"

_FLASHBACK!_

_We had just finished our training, and were standing in front of the now quiet howling stone, thinking about what we had learned so far. We were about to turn away when we heard a wolf's panting, and sure enough, my father was standing behind us._

"_Huh? What is it dad?"_

_~I just thought, do you two know how to get back to your mother's world?~ An awkward silence ruled upon us, we hadn't thought about that little detail. Apparently Zoe thought I would come up with a way, and I thought that she would. ~I thought so, luckily for you I know the way. You have to shoot a twilit moon shot at the gate to the temple of time, the Light arrow will give it power, and the Moon arrow will give it direction. I don't know where you might end up, though. I didn't have the moon arrows during my lifetime, so I couldn't visit your mom, and I think she wouldn't have liked it if I did. She said she would say you were an accident if the time came, but she actually wanted a child, and what better place to have a child that no one will know about than another world? ~ I was about to retort, when he continued ~Link, while it's true your mother couldn't take care of you because of some divine laws she told me about, she still loved you. ~_

_With that we departed for the temple of time. I would normally just warped there, but Zoe asked me not to. By the way, we had reappeared just outside Faron woods. So as we walked, I noticed a flyer nailed into a tree, with both Zoe's and my picture on it. I was shocked upon reading it_

**WANTED: LINK OF HYRULE AND COMPANY**

**REASON: ATTEMPTED MURDER OF THE PRINCESS AND THEFT OF ROYAL RELIC.**

**REWARD: 1,000,000 RUPEES.**

**KNOWN POWERS: MALE HAS EXTREME SWORD FIGHTING ABILITY, GREAT STAMINA, A COVETED ACCURACY WITH LONG RANGE WEAPONS, AND THE MYSTERIOUS ABILITY TO TURN INTO A WOLF. THE FEMALE'S ABILITIES ARE UNKNOWN, BUT IS SUSPECTED TO HAVE EXTREME BOW MASTERY**

**NOTE: MALE MUST BE BROUGHT ALIVE, FEMALE DEAD OR ALIVE, PREFERABLY DEAD**

"_When did we steal a royal relic?" Zoe wasn't as outraged as I was, more like confused._

"_The woman is talking about what is now rightfully yours, that which is resting in your hand, Zoe, she's talking about the Triforce of wisdom."_

"_YOU TWO THERE, HALT!" we turned around to see a small platoon of royal guards, the elite ones that weren't cowards. Their leader started looking from the picture to us. "You boy, can you turn into a wolf?" gone were the fearful, replaced by downright idiots._

"_What, me? Man I'm deathly afraid of wolves, and how would I turn into one? Me and my girlfriend are just preparing for a play we are planning. We were supposed to meet our troupe here, but they haven't arrived yet. If you see them, would you let us know?" Hopefully they were dumb enough to fall for it._

"_I see, we will let you know if we find them" they were dumb enough, the idiots left without even asking for a description…_

"_Told ya we should've warped, that way I wouldn't have had to use my great acting skills to confuse them. Not that it was hard though"_

"_Hey, it was either walk there clean, or arrive with my lunch on thee" as usual, she talked in her ancient way when she wanted me to know not to argue. "And besides, it gives us more time to talk about when we return. " _

_We spent the next few hours of travel talking, I wolf jumped my way through and Zoe used the golden cuckoo. We continued the hour long journey to the innermost part of the sacred grove. We talked all the way, she talked about her hunts, and I talked about my adventures. I was impressed by how many monsters she had hunted, nothing I couldn't match with the amount of monsters that fell under my blade, and those dungeon bosses, those guys were enough to make Dr. Thorn look like a little daisy. We reached the temple's door, and only then did we realize our foolishness. We were about to notch our arrows when we heard a bow stretching._

"_I finally found you…"_

'_OH SHIT!' I thought, and by the look on Zoe's face, her thoughts were among those lines. "Zelda, it seems your guards aren't as stupid as I thought they were; how do you like the feeling of powerlessness and normality?"_

"_Now, now, Link, I'm just here for what's mine, give me my Triforce of wisdom, become my king, and leave that pathetic excuse for a woman behind."_

"_Well, there's a problem with your requests: First, I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life with you, second, I'm not abandoning Zoe, and that leads me to problem number 3" I lifted my right hand and showed my Triforce, and Zoe got the hint, showing her own piece. "The Triforce has already taken a new carrier for its power, one that isn't corrupted in any way, unlike you. In fact, I believe she could be the greatest wisdom wielder to have lived, leaving you in the shadows where you belong." That of course made her snap, and with a scream of anguish and despair, she fired her arrow at Zoe, which we blocked in startling sync. "Why! Why not me! I can give you wealth and power, ANYTHING YOU CAN DREAM OF!"_

"_Even love, happiness, and a relatively _normal _live? Instead of being pampered around like a spoiled brat? No thanks; I'd rather fight all of Ganon's incarnations from the very first one to the most recent." In a single fluid from both me and my companion, we sliced her bow into thirds, before knocking her to the floor with simultaneous arrows to the knees (_I just couldn't resist putting that in) "_See ya later, crazy woman." Zoe and I turned towards the gate and prepared to attack. "TWILIT MOON SHOT!" the arrows flew true, striking the door straight in the middle, it opened up to us, and we left Hyrule behind. We reappeared in an odd temple, full of pillars. "where the hell are we?"_

_Zoe took a look around, and then sweatdropped._

"_Link, we're in the Parthenon…"_

"_Oh good, we just need to catch up with the others, and free mom!" She was quiet "we…are not in the United States right?"_

"_no, we are in the original Parthenon… halfway around the world…"_

_DONE_

Everyone just looked at us when we finished, even Thalia had opened her eyes when we were done, and the statues nearly crash. I had guessed what they were going to ask.

"We came back by plane, apparently Zeus doesn't want to fry me or Zoe just yet, and as for the money, we sold some green rupees as a gem called an emerald, funny as how the lowest value in my world is worth so much here…" I took out a bag full of mortal money, which we had changed into dollars when we arrived, apparently Zoe knew about the system. "We even have a lot left."

No one talked the rest of the journey. Eventually, Grover started playing his reed pipes, and Zoe and I started a shooting competition, using the signs of a store franchise that had stores pretty much everywhere as targets. We were headed for a place called San Francisco, wherever that was, and by the time we had landed, Zoe had beat me 25/24, only because I slightly missed the bull's eye in the last sign. I noticed that there was something unsettling Thalia a bit, but thinking about what she might do to me if I got her mad, I decided to let it pass for now.

"So…what now?"

"It's pretty late, we should find a hotel to rest, and then figure out what to do tomorrow."

We soon found a good hotel, we didn't need to worry about money, we had plenty and if we needed more, we just had to give one of my green rupees. The only rooms left were two rooms for three.

"So, we have the three of us in one room and the girls in the other room." Percy's suggestion was good, until…

"I'm sorry, but we don't allow single sex groups in our rooms." The man in the counter was pretty serious about that.

"Why not?"

"There was an incident some time ago, a crazy man came in, stormed into a girls only room, and killed them. Since then, our policy is that group rooms must have both males and females to avoid such a horrifying accident to happen again."

I understood what he meant, so we arranged in a good way: Bianca with Grover and Percy, since she needs more protection because of her missing arm, and I would be with Zoe and Thalia, they needed less protection, in fact I don't think they need it, but the clerk seemed rather adamant of not letting single sex rooms. It wasn't until we got to our rooms that I noticed two issues: One, Zoe and Thalia would cause some trouble just by being near each other, and two, there were only two beds, one single and one double. Zoe and Thalia wouldn't sleep in the same bed, and I think if I suggested that one of them slept with me, I would get shocked and pinned to a wall. To make things worse, there wasn't a couch big enough for sleeping, so I went for the smartest choice.

"You girls take the beds; I will sleep on the floor. That way I can spring into action quicker." I took out the sleeping bag I had bought from the camp's store, and spread it on the floor. "Good night"

**Time skip, midnight, Link's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully that night, until I heard what sounded like someone weeping. After what I had gone through, I immediately thought Poe or some other undead being, but then I noticed the weeping was combined with moans of despair and fear, and they were coming from the bed to my right, Zoe's bed. I quickly got up, sword in hand, ready to slice someone to ribbons, when I saw Zoe tossing and turning in her sleep, the moans of fear and her weeping getting stronger.

'Shit, she's having a nightmare, a bad one too' I placed my Triforce hand on hers and used it's power to get into her dream

**Zoe's POV**

I was back home, back to the garden of the Hesperides. I knew it was a dream, but I wanted to stay here a while longer before ending it like I had learned to. I walked around the garden until I reached the place where my father was holding the heavens, only for my dream to take a turn for the worst. I saw the dead bodies of my fellow hunters, even Bianca, and I even saw those of Percy, Thalia, and Grover, but Link's wasn't around. Lady Artemis was holding the sky, pain obviously coursing through her, and I heard my father's voice

~Hello, my daughter, have you returned to die?~ I turned around to see my father and my sisters, all armed with swords and spiked whips. ~Then so be it!~

The garden had dissolved, I was running through a land of darkness, with my family behind me. I ran, I kept running until I tripped. There was some light above me, and in it where Heracles and Link.

"Please…help me!" They just stood there and laughed at my state.

"Help you? Please, you're so naïve, I already left you once, what keeps me from doing it again?" With that he left, leaving only Link there.

"Link…please…"

" Why should I help you? I'm just going to go back to the one I truly love." The princess of Hyrule appeared behind him, and the started kissing. "Sorry I left you, my queen."

"Apology accepted, my king"

My family was now upon me, and I felt so much fear… I tried to end the dream, but something didn't let me. I realized that it was my father, he wasn't going to dream kill me, he was going to kill me for real, leaving me stuck in the dream world for all eternity. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my own end, when I heard the sound of an arrow hitting flesh and some gasps. My father had been struck with an arrow, and soon more appeared and struck down my sisters, Zelda and Link. I looked at the direction the arrows had come from to see the real Link, standing there with his bow drawn, a light arrow notched to strike down anyone who tried to attack me, and with that, I woke up.

**Link's POV**

I managed to use the Triforce to wake her up. Whatever she dreamt, really scared her.

"You ok?"

"Been better, did you wake me up?"

"Yes, you seemed to be having a very bad nightmare, so I decided to wake you up. Anyway, try to go back to sleep."

He started heading back to his sleeping bag, but I stopped him.

"Link…wait" He turned around, confusion evident in his face. "Would you…stay with me tonight?"

"I'll be right down here, don't worry."

"No…I mean…_here _with me…in the bed…" I was blushing, but the fear the nightmare gave me was overpowering my embarrassment. I saw Link's face take on a soft smile.

"Sure thing"

He went under the covers with me and I instantly felt safer, knowing that he would protect me from anything was really reassuring. I fell asleep quickly, with Link right beside me, little did I know what was going on through his mind.

'I swear, when I get my hands on that Heracles guy, I will make him wish he was never even born. At least now I know how he looks.'

**VOTE ON THE POLL, OK?**


	6. The return of the doctor

**Hello and welcome back to hero and the moon. This chapter will be to start up the Link/Zoe relation; I need to get the cogs moving soon. Also, I noticed a small plot hole, if the manticore was killed by Link, then Annabeth wouldn't have been captured, but I already figured how to fix that mistake. Those of you who review and vote in the poll will be given a hint. Anyway, LET'S GET COOKING! Also, hey Link, mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Link: no thanks…**

**Me: Do it or I will have Zoe leave and join Ganon**

**Link: BLADEOFTHEPOET DOES NOT OWN TLOZ OR PJ! **

**Zoe's POV**

I woke up the next morning snuggled against Link's chest, his arms protectively around me. I wanted the feeling of safety to last forever, until I heard something that sounded like camera shutter, the muffled sounds of someone, and some barely restrained giggles. I decided to ignore them for now, thinking it was outside. That was until I heard a very loud bleat, and then I heard the thunder girl say something about ruining her blackmail. I noticed Link was awake to, since his left eye was twitching. We let the electric demigod take a few more pictures before interrupting her.

"You guys _do _know the pointy ears ain't only for show, right?" Link's voice was full of sarcasm, but turned into a snort when we heard the sound of everyone running out of the room and Bianca yelping before a soft thud. "How did you sleep, Zoe?"

"Good, thanks for asking." We stared at each other for a while before sitting up, and noticed the face-down huntress. "Uh…Bianca? Are you ok?" We got a muffled noise in response, which I figure meant 'I'm lying on my stomach with only one arm, can you help me?'. Soon enough we got her off the ground. "So, what happened?"

"Thalia found you two asleep in each other's arms, then took some pictures, she thought it would be perfect if she ever needed something from either of you, she even said something about showing them to lady Artemis when we find and release her…"

Link and I looked at each other; we both knew the trouble we would have if Lady Artemis saw those. We both said the same thing at the same time.

"AFTER HER!" We ran out of the room and saw Thalia, Percy and Grover laughing while holding a disposable camera. Their laughter died down when they saw us, and turned into screaming when we ran after them. "GIVE US THAT CAMERA!" Once again the perfect sync struck in.

"NEVER!" Thalia threw the camera at Grover, who started 'running' outside. We almost got him, until he threw Percy the camera, and the water boy used his ability to keep things dry and jumped into the ocean. Link's Triforce of Courage shone and his green tunic was replaced by a revved-up version of the Zora armor I used as a dress, the difference was that the flipper-like shoes could combine and form a fishtail. He jumped in after Percy, and after a few minutes of tension the water kid was shot out of the water, followed by Link who was holding the dripping camera.

"Problem solved" He crushed the camera and threw it into a nearby recycling bin.

**Percy's POV**

Ok, Link is very strong, even underwater. I saw the dynamic duo of archers leave before speaking

"You guys got the others?" Sure enough, they pulled out one roll of film each. "Perfect"

**Link's POV**

I couldn't help but feel they had something on us, but I decided to let it pass. We walked back to our room to find Bianca holding a film roll. We snatched it right out of her hand and analyzed it a bit: It was empty.

"Phew, for a second I thought they had more of those."

We walked out, met with the others, and made a plan.

"Ok, here's what I propose" whoa, Percy used a smart word " I say, Thalia and Grover go look for info around this part" He pointed at a dock that was nearby on the map they had bought in a gift shop (along with the accursed camera) "And I will go look around here." He pointed at a living district on the other side of town. This point made Thalia tense up, and started muttering something about smart-ass, ungrateful parents. I only knew one person with that description that could make Thalia so mad: Annabeth's dad.

_Flashback!_

_Annabeth and I were talking about the portal to Hyrule, trying to figure out how to make it passable (_**A/N If you're wondering how come Annabeth is in camp, READ THE DESCRIPTION ABOVE!) **_when I decided to stray a bit from topic_

"_So, who's your mortal parent?"_

_She glared at me, letting me know that it wasn't a good topic to talk about, but then she gave up and told me her story. When she was done, I simply stared at her, completely shocked by what she told me._

"_So, what about yours?"_

"_He died when I was a baby, and afterwards I met him several times, which I'm sure you remember from the sun ride; and every time we met he taught me a new skill to help me survive the journey I had ahead of me. I learned seven in total: the ending blow, the shield bash. The back slice, the helm splitter, the mortal draw, the jump strike, and last but not least the great spin slash"_

"_Must have been nice to have a loving father…"_

_RELEASE_

OK, Annabeth's dad was in my 'beat the crap out of' list, right below Heracles. While it was true that I didn't really know Annabeth, no parent should be like that to their own child. Sadly, Percy kept me from going, saying he had personal matters to solve with the guy. In other words, he was telling me he would give the guy a piece of his mind as well as his fist, either that or he really had to ask something important. Percy told Zoe and me to stay behind and relax for a bit, saying we should rest to make up for the training my dad gave us. I was going to retort, say we weren't tired, when Zoe hit me in the ribs, _hard_, and thanked Percy. We waved at them as they left, adjusting to a sudden change of plans in which Thalia would go with Percy and Bianca with Grover.

"Why did you punch me? We don´t need the rest, after all, the Triforce pieces make us recover faster."

"I need to do something, and I know Percy wouldn´t let me go even if I was accompanied."

"And what would this mystery task be?"

"I say we find the…thing that killed the girls; you know the one from what the clerk told us." Her tone was serious, and I figured out something

"You think it's a monster hunting down female demigods…" Her face let me know I was right, but I couldn't think of any monster that would be like that, but I am pretty much new at this, so Zoe would most likely provide me with information. "What kind?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say a harpy or a gorgon, but the harpies are at camp and the gorgons are all dead…for now at least…"

"So, how do we lure it out? If you want me to I can set up some traps and some…"

"Bait…"

"I was going to say some food, but that works too, what can we use?" Her face then formed a frown, and I guessed her intentions. "Oh no, you don't, I don't want you getting hurt, and besides you're not a demigod."

"I just need to go to our room, it must be clogged with both Thalia's and your scents, and being alone…"

"But what if it proves itself too strong? What if you can't beat it?|

"Who said I would fight it alone? You're going to help me kill it, that way neither of us will die." Ok, she got me; there was nothing I could do against that argument, so I just nodded. "Ok then, let's go."

**Zoe's POV**

My plan seemed perfect: Lure the monster into the room, and then have Link snipe it down from a nearby roof. However, when the time came I noticed a mistake, the teensy little fact that the monster might have a very armored hide, and that there wasn't a building with the right angle to shoot. So Link hid in the room next door, Perseus's room. So there I sat, polishing my blade, waiting for the monster to appear. A full hour passed. Then two. By the third hour I was losing my patience, which surprised me, given the fact that I was a huntress. I decided to lie down and pretend to take a nap, hopefully making it appear.

Big mistake #1

I accidentally fell asleep, and was woken up when some sort of claw grabbed me by my neck and pinned me to the wall. I saw someone that I was never supposed to see again: , the manticore.

**Percy's POV 4 hours earlier**

We arrived at the house of Annabeth's dad. I guess Link and the others must have thought I was going to beat him up for the way he treated his daughter, and I normally would've, if he and Annabeth hadn't reconciled after the stolen lightning events, but the real reason I was going was because something had me worried: Annabeth and I had been IM-ing ever since I left camp, having taken a big supply of drachma with me, and the last time I tried to contact her, Iris couldn't find her, and that was what worried me. Normally, Iris could contact anyone, the only reasons for her not to find someone would be either that the person is in a place with too much magic for her to get in or that the person was…dead. _'Don't think that, maybe she's just…out of range?_' My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened to show a man that had a slight resemblance to Annabeth, and when said man was electrocuted.

"THALIA DON'T! ANNABETH RECONCILED WITH HIM!" I guess I forgot to tell her that. She just glared at me.

"You could've told me that back at camp you know, instead of WAITING FOR ME TO SHOCK A MAN!"

"Gee, sorry, I forgot you were living under a rock, oh no wait, it was a pine tree!" We got so entranced in our little argument we didn't notice the man getting up from the floor, slightly dazed, and only noticed when he cleared his throat to get us to stop arguing, which was about to get into an elemental battle. "Uh, sorry about that, are you Annabeth's dad?"

"Yes, I am, why is she in trouble?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you, I haven't been able to communicate with her, like I did every night, but since a couple of days ago, Iris hasn't been able to even find her."

"What you don't get enough of her at camp?" Thalia had a smug smile as she said that.

"I…eh…don't know what you're talking about…" I had to fight hard to prevent from turning as red as a tomato.

"Please man, every single person at camp knows, except for you two, the Stoll brothers once told me they used you as a test to determine a couple of demigods, one of them turned out to be a child of Aphrodite, she claimed her after determining you two were in love." She started doing mock kiss faces to mess with me, and it was working.

"Shut up, pinecone face, or I will water you." I smirked at my little pun, knowing that she hates being reminded of the pine. Sparks started to fly of her when Annabeth's dad coughed again.

"Now, how about we turn down the electricity and the waterworks and go to my office to talk?" We followed the man. I noticed that his resemblance to Annabeth was minimal, the only thing I saw in common was the general facial structure, and the rest must have come from Athena. We walked to a room that had a small representation of a war.

"So, how has Annabeth been?"

"Last I saw her, she was ok, but as I said, I think she might be in trouble, since not even Iris can find her. In that case there are only two scenarios: She's in a place so magically clogged Iris can't get in, or she's… I'd rather think the first option… do you have any information that can be of use to us?"

"Well, a young man came in a few days ago asking for her, but I told him she wasn't home for the time being, and then he began cursing himself in what I think was greek, and I could make out the words 'I'm such an idiot'"

"Was this person a blond teen with a nasty car across the left side of his face?

"Why yes, he was, why?"

"Damnit, Luke got her! Quick we need to tell the others before it's too late!" Almost as if on cue, and it most likely was, a couple of monsters appeared in the doorway.

"Oh not again, every time a friend of Annabeth comes I have to fix the door!

The monsters, which were Laistrygorgian giants, roared and materialized their flaming copper balls, aiming for us.

"Oh not this again!" I dodged the first set of flaming sphere, which impacted the wall and burst into Greek fire, and rushed at the giant, uncapping my trusty sword _anaklusmos_. I quickly somersaulted over the first giant and slashed its back open and killing it. The second one was on me and had a projectile ready, when the air started to smell like ozone, and I barely had time to duck under a bolt of lightning from my cousin. After the second giant disintegrated, I turned at Thalia.

"Thanks for the help, but a little warning would be nice next time…" The back of my head was so electrically charged, I was sure my hair was like porcupine quills.

"Sorry about that, but I kinda wanted your head to become spiky." She said as she laughed when I took a shock while touching the back of my head.

"Shut it or I will tie you head down from the Zeus's Fist rock back at camp…" Her laughter died instantly, all the while paling at the thought of heights. "Gotcha there"

We decided to go back to the room, since we noticed we had already spent 2 hours in here. When we left, more monsters started attacking us.

"Looks like we're gonna be late"

**Grover's POV 4 hours before manticore**

Bianca and I arrived to the docks an hour after leaving the hotel, there we met a strange little fella, a half-cow, half-snake creature. I knew what creature it was, but it kinda slipped my mind at the time. Luckily the strange, underworld scented huntress did know about it.

"That's an ophiotaurus! Lady Zoe told me about it while we were at camp, she said that if you kill it and burn it's entrails, you will have unimaginable power."

"_Please don't mention the word entrails near me, it makes me nervous to think that there are people after my innards._

"He wants us not to mention entrails" the ophiotaurus mooed "Sorry, he doesn't want to think about that since he know that there are people after him"

"Maybe we should find a way to take it to Lady Zoe; she might be able to tell us more about it, all I know is what I just told you."

We spent the following hour trying to find something to transport a monster like it without arising suspicion, when it said that I could appear in any body of water. I told it to appear in the bathtub of the hotel, being quite specific, before we started heading back to fill the tub.

**Link's POV 3 minutes before the arrival of the manticore**

I waited patiently in the room, polishing my arrows and fixing the tail feathers to avoid curvature during the flight. I started thinking about the time I had spent up till now with Zoe.

'She is kinda like me, abandoned by a parent, even though mine was because he died, has fought strong monsters, and has even hunted down amazingly strong enemies. But I doubt she would want anything after the fairy dust incident…' My train of thought vanished after I heard a crash and a loud thump on the wall connecting the two rooms. I stormed out of the room and barged into the other one, to see the manticore I had killed with the master sword. 'How come it came back!' I didn't have time to think, so I lunged at the beast to attempt a beheading, only to get knocked to the side. The monster started to talk.

"Must…Eliminate…The Demigod…" When he said that it suddenly clicked, its mind and reasoning had been eliminated, the only thing it could do was the last thing he was assigned to do, which was to take those kids, Bianca and her brother Nico, and apparently it was more interested in Bianca, sine it's hunting female demigods. It also seems its reflexes are better on instinct than those he had while being able to reason. I shot a light arrow at the thing, and it stunned him long enough for Zoe to get free, and both of us started to fight it. I put on the Deku mask, using its snot bubbles to confuse the monster, and Zoe started to perform attacks with her own sword combo: The lunar phases. It consists in 3 weak but quick crescent slashes, a strong spin slash, and 3 more weak slashes. I then turned into a Goron and proceeded to pound the thing down. As soon as I was done, Percy and the others came back, and were pretty startled to see a beat-up manticore on the ground, which for some reason hadn't turned to dust as I was told it should, it just stayed there. "Must…eliminate…daughter of… ha…" and with that it turned into dust.

"Typical, they die when they're about to say what everyone _does _care about…" I said exasperated, remembering when Midna killed Zant before I could ask how to defeat Ganondorf, luckily she figured it out during the battle. The others went on to do something, but Zoe pulled me back.

"Link…I just wanted to say… thank you for saving me."

"No problem, I would do it any time for you."

"You know Link, in this time I've been with you; I'm starting to think… maybe not all men are the same…"

**And CUT! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been up to my head in homework. Tests are starting in a couple of weeks so I may not be able to update. See ya! **


	7. The Usurper appears

**IM BACK! Sorry for the wait to those who follow the story, there haven't been any updates for a while because of the one thing we all know and hate: TESTS! So please forgive this humble writer if this chapter downright sucks, and special thanks to Anonymous Legacy and Will2341 for your reviews. And Fang Ride 323, thank you for your idea.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

"_Animal talking"_

"_Animal Thinking_

_~God, Spirit, Monster, or pretty much anything not human talking~_

_|Masked Link Talking|_

**Percy's POV**

Ok, when we went back to the room, I did _not _expect to see Dr. Thorn lying down below a huge rock guy, and the rock guy to turn out to be Link with a freakish magical mask, and I mostly didn't expect Grover and Bianca to rush over to the bathroom and start to fill up the tub.

"What are you two doing?"

"We need to get water for the ophiotaurus to appear in!" this was one of the many times that I could honestly say 'I have no idea what he was talking about'.

"It's a monster, half-cow, and half-snake."

"Hey wait up, I met a creature like that back at camp, trapped in a fishing net…or was it beneath a boat? Anyway, I couldn't understand what it said so I called it Bessie." The huntress just stared at me, while Grover laughed at the name. "What's so funny Grover?"

"Man, the ophiotaurus isn't a female, in fact I'm not sure it even has a gender."

"And also, you gave such a childish name for such a powerful monster, seriously?" I wasn't sure if Bianca was angry or amused, her face was the first, but her voice marked the latter. "Anyway, this one has the ability to appear in any body of water, or at least that what it said to Grover…"

|_Hey, what's with the water works!| _We turned around to see Zoe standing on the bed, and a strange, fish-like man, his voice sounded like Link's, but kinda gurgled. |_You guys are gonna flood the place up!| _I was confused until I noticed that I was ankle deep in water, I guess I didn't notice because I don't get wet unless I wanted to, but how the Tartarus did Grover and Bianca not notice? They rushed to close the faucet in the already full tub.

"Man, how many of those freaky masks do you have?" He took out four more: the rock one, one made of wood, one that looked like the faces of a totem pole, and one that looked like his human form, only that it had blue markings.

|_I have this plus my wolf transformation, even though I have never tried turning wolf with one on…| _He reached into his pouch and took out the crystal, only for nothing to happen. |_I guess it only affects me as a human…| _He reached up to his face and started pulling, and creepily enough his mask came off, showing his human form again. "At least I didn't get *SPLASH* …wet…"

The tub now had something else in it, the ophiotaurus as Bianca had called it, and the minute it appeared it splashed water all around, adding to the one already on the floor.

"I'll take care of the extra water." Zoe closed her eyes and started a quick chant, her Triforce piece glowing brighter as she spoke… "DIN'S FIRE!" A red flame shot out of her hand, quickly evaporating all the water in the floor, and burning some of my hair.

"What was that?"

"It's called Din's Fire, putting it bluntly it's a big ball of sacred fire that can burn through mostly anything, which makes me wonder how come the princesses of old got kidnapped so often and never defended themselves…" Zoe's face was somewhere between confusion and amusement, most likely thinking she was a better fighter than the princess of Link's land.

"Maybe they liked getting rescued?"

"meh…doubt it, for what I read in a book of Hylian History, most princesses and heroes didn't end up in good terms, for instance, after my dad met my mother, he got married to a ranch girl named Malon, and were forced to move away to Ordon before the crazy woman sent the guards after them for treason. It didn't really work as they both died when I was a kid, of 'natural causes'" Link made air quotes as he said that. "There have been a few times that the hero didn't get fed up of the princess, and most of those were because the princess wasn't even involved in the adventure, like when one of my ancestors helped the oracles of ages and seasons, and when…"

"Ok, ok, we got it, no need to go back more than a hundred years." I really didn't want a Hyrule history lesson, so I was more than glad that Zoe had intervened. "Anyway, let's see what we can do about the ophiotaurus. Perseus, you and the thunder girl will guard the entrance in case of another attack."

"Why us two?"

"Because I need Link and Grover to translate the ophiotaurus' speech"

"Wouldn't Grover be enough for that?"

"Man I'm a goat, understanding an animal monster is a bit more difficult, and Link's wolf form kinda counts as a monster…"

"Twilit creature"

"…Whatever, so he may be able to understand whatever I miss."

"I guess that makes sense…"

**Link's POV**

I turned into my wolf form and went into the bathroom, only to get splashed for the second time that day; apparently the little guy was rather playful

"_Would you stop that?_

_~Why? You afraid of water doggy? ~_

It took a lot of self-control not to kill the creature right there. The only person I allowed to call me doggy was Giovanni, and that was only because I felt pity for the guy that used to be a living statue. I will never forget his face when I accidentally went human in his house, after I tripped with a stray jewel and bit the shadow crystal, slightly cracking it, hopefully that wasn't going to cause trouble in the future.

"_No, I just don't like the smell of wet steak sticking on me"_

_~DID YOU JUST CALL ME A STEAK, YOU MANGY MUTT! ~_

"_What you got a problem with it, burger face?"_

_~OH YOU WANNA FIGHT? THEN BRING IT YOU FOUL CREATURE! ~_

"_Grover, I know you're a vegetarian, but if this guy keeps at it I swear I'll turn him into my lunch."_

"Now, now, you two no need to get worked up…" Grover was desperately trying to keep a fight from breaking out, but it was hard since the cow snake hybrid enjoyed making fun of others. I was ready to pounce at the thing when it started making fun of Zoe, saying things that if repeated would most likely get the thing maimed, not something I was particularly against…

**Meanwhile, in the General's HQ**

The general was getting impatient, Luke hadn't reported yet and his new 'ally' was extremely annoying, yet acted uncharacteristically serious with its helmet on. Its sudden appearance made him suspicious of the… person's goal, but he accepted his help just to have one more man to pile against Olympus.

**Back to the hotel, Percy's POV**

I could hear the sounds of a wolf being restrained, and Grover bleating while Zoe yelled at, most likely, Link to calm down.

"What do you think is going on over there?"

"If I were to guess, either the Ophiotaurus said something out of place, or Link found Grover's film roll, let's just hope it's the former…"

"Hey, even if they do find G-man's roll, they won't get ours, especially not mine."

"Percy, Link can either use his armor or that weird fish-man mask and catch you in seconds in water, so that won't help." I simply laughed and took out an envelope, with a label that read 'for mother'. "So he won't get you because of an envelope for your mom?"

"Who says that this is _my _mom we're talking about?" She seemed to have noticed that the label had an image of the moon in it. "You catch my drift, Thalia?"

Her face dissolved into an evil grin.

"Percy, where did you get that?"

"I had the pictures processed right before we left for Annabeth's house, and as we came back I quickly snuck in and got them back, now all we need to do is get copies and put them across camp, _and _send one set to Lady Artemis and the rest of the hunters…speaking of which, where's Bianca?"

**Outside the room, Bianca's POV.**

I stood outside the room acting as a guard, I knew I couldn't use my bow, but I could very well use the arrows to stab something, and my hunting knife, but that wasn't the only reason I was outside. I was thinking about what the manticore had said right before it died. 'Must kill the daughter of ha…' I knew I was a demigod, and I was the one that it was hunting, along with Nico, plus the fact that I was an undetermined demigod. I started reciting the names of every greek god, for once Nico's card game was useful, and then started to filter out the names that started with 'Ha'. But my results came a little unsettling, the only one I could think of with that in his name was Hades, but that can't be right…can it? I started remembering some of the weird things that happened to Nico and I as we grew up. I remember one time that we were stuck in an alley with an unnaturally tall man.

_Flashback!_

_I was scared. The man in front of us was huge, and we were just little kids, there was no way we would get out alive. I closed my eyes, ready to accept the cold embrace of death, when I felt a voice in my mind, telling me to ask the dead for help, and I did, then a loud rumble came from where the man was standing, and when I opened my eyes, the man was gone, replaced by a small crack on the floor and what seemed like drag marks, his knife laid on the floor, molten._

_BACK TO THE FUTURE! Run for it Marty!_

It kinda made sense, so I hurried inside to consult with the others, and as soon as I opened the door, I was received by a cold splash that drenched me completely. I looked up to see an embarrassed Percy and a laughing Thalia.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry Bianca, I was kinda jumpy after the manticore, and when the door opened reacted on instinct and willed some water from the sink to attack, and…and…and I better shut up now right?" I nodded in exasperation. "What's going on over there?"

"IT SAID WHAT!"

"Apparently the Ophiotaurus said something out of place and now Link wants to kill it"" I said

"That's odd, supposedly the Ophiotaurus is playful, but not _that_ kind of playful…" She remained silent for a second. "And also, now that I think about it, it had said it appeared in a swirl in the air, not a shower of black particles…"

Link stopped fighting when he heard that.

**Link's POV**

I was about to break free and kill the creature when I heard Bianca say something about how the Ophiotaurus appeared in a shower of black particles. I stopped struggling and looked at the creature intently, and saw two things that I hadn't noticed earlier: 1) the creature ad bright yellow eyes with a red iris, and 2) it had blue _familiar _markings on its arm. I sighed in realization of my own blindness after my suspicion was confirmed by my sharp senses…

"_I should've known; there's only one being in this world that can get under my skin like that… I see you have improved your illusions… Midna"_

The 'Ophiotaurus' smirked when I said that name.

"Midna? Who the Hades is Midna?" Grover asked in confusion.

Zoe's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when Grover said the name, I had explained about her back in the sun ride some time ago. Grover's face matched Zoe's when Midna returned to her normal imp form…wait a sec… AN IMP?

~_Miss me, wolf boy? ~_

To say I was shocked was an understatement, until I remembered what she did to the Mirror of the Twilight.

*SMACK!*

I hit her with the flat side of my sword-sharp tail, all the while trembling with anger

" _WHAT THE HELL MIDNA! YOU LEAVE, BREAK THE ONLY THING CONNECTING OUR WORLDS, AND THEN COME BACK AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED!"_

_~I see your senses as a human aren't that good, didn't you notice that the air rippled a bit before the mirror 'shattered'? I didn't break it, I just took it to the twilight realm for a while. If I _had _destroyed it, there wouldn't have been a single piece of scrap left of it…~_

"I hate to break this reunion, but I have a couple of questions" We both snapped our heads towards Zoe. "First off, where's the real Ophiotaurus?" A black-blue portal opened above us, and dropped the real thing on the tub. "Ok, second, I thought you were supposed to be back in your normal form?"

Midna's eyes, well, _visible _eye widened

~ I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT! LISTEN LINK! HE RETURNED, HE'S BACK! ~

I transformed into a human to talk better.

"Who's back, Midna?" Before she could answer, an blood curdling scream was heard in the distance. I recognized the kind of creature that made that kind of noise. "EVERYONE IN HERE _NOW!" _

As soon as everyone was in the bathroom, I drew the master sword and stabbed the ground. Just in time, though. As soon as the blade pierced the ground, sun dimmed, the clouds darkened, and I could see small black squares rising from the floor. The light of the sols created a 'safe zone' in the place. Somehow, San Francisco was shrouded in the Twilight.

~_Well, well, well, if it isn't the hero of the twilight…~_

We all looked at the doorway, and there we saw the face of someone that should've been dead, I growled at the sight of him, of the puppet that almost killed Hyrule

"Zant…"

* * *

><p><strong>A small cliffhanger for the crowd. How is Zant alive? How did a Light Spirit appear in San Francisco? How the hell should I know? Tune in next time to see what will happen! Also, please leave a review, my mind is fueled by reviews.<strong>


	8. A new ally in the Twilight

**YES! Tests are finally over, which means I can go back to my writing! In this chapter, the reason behind Zant being alive and why there was a Hylian spirit in Frisco will be explained. Thanks to SodaKing and Earth Wolf for your reviews, and please enjoy this new chapter. Also, I feel there's no need to say this, as it's stating the obvious, but I don't want copyright to attack me. **

_**I DO NOT OWN THE GREATNESS AND EPICNESS THAT WERE COMBINED IN THIS STORY, I ONLY OWN THIS SPECIFIC PLOTLINE!**_

**Anyway, let's get going**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Animal Talking"_

'_Animal Thinking'_

_~Monster, Spirit, God or anything not human Speaking~_

**Link's POV**

"Zant…" The venom in my voice was unmistakable, the hate I held for the twilit usurper was palpable, yet I was still capable of thinking clearly, and began to wonder _how _and _where _was a light spirit in San Francisco, but I began with the most obvious question. "How you alive, Midna killed you in front of my eyes…"

~_You didn't listen well when I explained about my old master, Ganon_. ~ Despite his helmet, I was sure the bastard was grinning. ~_I said that I couldn't be killed as long as he lived, and Princess Midna 'killed' me before you killed Ganon…_ ~

"You returned before I killed Ganondork…"

_~Correct~ _I took out the shadow crystal, and prepared to attack, when it started to pulse out dark energy. ~_You also seem to have forgotten that the crystallized curse you hold was cast by me, in other words, I can control it as I see fit, for instance… ~ _The crystal flew out of my hands and began to float in front of Zant, the sound of stone cracking was clear, and right before my eyes the crystal broke in perfect half. I thought my wolf form was lost, when both halves of the crystal began to grow into two identical copies. One of them flew at me and pierced my chest. Of course I was used to the pain of the transformation, but then I noticed the path of the second half, right when it impacted: Zoe's forehead.

**Zoe's POV**

I saw the crystal pierce Link, but I knew it wouldn't affect him. I turned around to face the man in front of us, only to see the other black crystal flying towards me, too fast to stop. The minute it dug in, I felt unbearable pain throughout my body, my Triforce piece glowing in an attempt to reject the dark magic. The pain kept increasing as the crystal dug in deeper into my head, my sword Moonlight pulsing like crazy as it too tried to repel the curse. Link touched the Master sword as it lay on the floor, using it to force the dark power out of him, before drawing the sword and charging at the man. I did the only thing the pain allowed me: I passed out of pain.

**Back to Link's**

I rushed at Zant without thinking what would happen to Percy and the others, all I wanted was to bring down the puppet of Ganon. My Triforce of courage was able to nullify the effects of the shadow magic, but I didn't know how a direct curse would affect the bearer of wisdom, so the easiest way to avoid finding out was to kill Zant. However, the sneaky bastard warped out of the area before I could hit him. I saw the rest of them, except Zoe and Midna, turned into spirits. I got near them and activated the light of the sols to its max, dispersing the darkness around them.

"WHOA! What the hell happened Link? On minute you were here and the next you disappear along with that…thing…" I had forgotten that they wouldn't see me as long as they were spirits, so it came to no surprise when Percy nearly jumped out of his skin when I reappeared.

"No time to explain, I want you guys to take care of Zoe, Midna, can you try to draw out the curse?"

_~I'll try~_

"Ok, listen, I'm going out to find the light spirit and restore this place to the way it should be, hopefully the light spirit won't be hard to find, the problem will be finding the dark bugs, if I'm not back in 7 hours… assume the worst and have Midna warp you out of the Twilight." I turned into a wolf and rushed outside, taking along the map Percy had bought, and began to look for the light spirit. It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be… normally the spirit fountain was in plain sight, except for the one in Lanayru which was in a cave, but in this case I had no idea where to go look…

~_Come…to…me…blue-eyed beast…~ _There was what I was looking for, the cries of pain from a light spirit as it called me. I ran in the direction of the voice to find the remains of the light spirit in the docks, floating right above the water. ~_Blue-eyed beast… my brothers and sisters…told me about…you…take the vessel...find the tears that have been taken…by the darkness…and assumed the form of insects…with the last of my power…I will mark their location…~ _The map glowed and soon enough the dots marking the bugs appeared. ~_Go…and restore…the light…~ _ As much as I felt pity for the spirit, I couldn't help but to feel annoyed at how slow they talked, especially when under the Twilight. I began to hunt down the insects one by one, but there was a problem: there was a new kind of insect. These new guys could fly for much longer than their burrowing counterparts, which were easy to find and kill. I had left the master sword in the room to keep Zoe and the rest safe, so I couldn't change back and use my bow… I would just have to wing it…

**Back at the hotel, Midna's POV**

I was working hard trying to keep the crystallized curse from fully entering the girl, but it was hard. Zant's curse still used Ganon's power, so unless I used the fused shadow, I couldn't take it out, but hopefully I could slow it down enough for Link to dispel the Twilight and have the light spirit take it out. I tried to put her near the master sword do that it would push the curse out, but Zant had given the crystal a Shadow Shield. It was Twili defensive magic, so it didn't count as evil, and as such the sword could not affect it. Using my hair hand I grabbed the crystal and started pulling with all my strength, and it started to come out! My happiness was short lived, however, as four black pillar fell through the roof and penned us in.

~_Oh no… he couldn't have…~ _But he did. Four Shadow Beasts fell around us, through the holes caused by the pillars. The girl with the spear and the terrifying shield lunged at the beasts, only for the beast to swat it aside. ~_Does anyone have a ranged attack?" _My answer came in the way of a blue lightning striking one of the beasts. Then another. I was about to yell for her to stop when she struck the third one. ~_Cover your ears!~ _My warning came a second to late, and the five of us were paralyzed by the horrible shriek of the last beast, resurrecting the rest.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

~_If you leave one alive, it will scream to bring the others back! You have to kill them all at the same time! ~ _I was glaring at the beasts, when the combined attempts of the five people failed, I grabbed the beasts with my hair and put them all in one spot. They were quickly killed by a wave of water, and then I realized something: I let go of the curse. I turned around to see the last part of the crystal entering her head, followed by her screaming loudly out of pain. I felt stupid for having failed Link, until the scream started to sound like the falcon Link summoned with the grass. ~_What the…? ~_

**Link's POV**

I heard the shrill cry of a shadow beast, but ignored it for now, mostly because of the pain in my paw. My most recent plan to catch the flying bugs had failed: Climb on a building and pounce at them from it. That has been one of my worst ideas, second to cutting one of the seals that held the Sword Fairies giant blade in the ground. The minute I got close, the little bugger started to discharge its energy field and sent me flying. Now I was stumped on how to get them to land or just to get them while they were flying, but unless I could summon a Dark Bird, I was screwed.

"_Why did I have to be a wolf… the sense of smell is incredibly useful, but I'm pretty useless when it comes to air foes…" _A sharp scream interrupted me from my thoughts; the scream was coming from the Hotel. Now that I think about it, the Shadow Cry also came from that direction. _"SHIT!"_ I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, dispatching all the shadow beasts I ran into, but in about half an hour, I was surrounded by Shadow Beasts and Shadow Birds, being too far up and spread out for my dark wave to get them all. I got ready for a fight when the sound of a falcon pierced the air. I looked up to see a Falcon around my size in body and very large wings flying towards me. The falcon had silver feathers on the back and head and white on the stomach area, the wings were silver too, with small golden hints, the edge of the wings looked as sharp as my tail.

"_You need some help, wolfy?" _Zoe's voice resounded on my head, I looked around for her, at least in spirit form. _"Up here, Link…" _I looked at the falcon closely…

"_ZOE!" _

"_How about we fight first, and talk later?" _I nodded dumbly and set to dispatch the ground units. I managed to gather them close enough for the Dark wave to mark them all and finish the job. Zoe's fight wasn't going so well, she still wasn't used to her twilit form, but still managed to kill them all. She landed next to me after slicing the last bird with her wings, confirming my suspicion about their sharpness. _"Explanation?"_

"_If you would be so kind…"_

"_Midna couldn't manage to take the curse out, and it finished drilling in after an attack by four of those monsters…_

"_Shadow Beasts"_

"…_and I got turned into a falcon in the same way you got turned into a wolf. Midna gave me a quick overview of what I was able to do, but she only said the obvious stuff: Flight, the sharp wings, and like your Wolf Senses, I have Falcon Sight, and it lets me see everything I normally wouldn't, at the expense of hearing."_

"_Interesting…" _I said as soon as I got over the shock.

"_What is?"_

"_Our beast forms pretty much complement each other: My senses heighten my hearing and smelling at the price of sight range, and I can only go through ground, and yours give you greater eyesight, and you can fly…"_

"_Hey, you're right…"_

"…_how come we're talking without any noise?" _I had just noticed that during the whole conversation, we hadn't made a single noise, physical that is.

"_Oh, Midna explained that too, she said that since my crystal and yours came from a single one split in half, they're connected."_

"…"

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Well I can say good-bye to my animal privacy…" I said with mock despair_

"_You know, animal and privacy don't really match up." Apparently her Falcon form was more carefree than her human form, guess it comes with being a twilit animal. "Anyway, how do we restore the light to the place?"_

_I gave her the Vessel of Light, which was missing only 5 tears before completion._

"_Use your senses to locate the light bugs, they look a lot like beetles, and kill them. Once you do, they will release a Tear of Light, touch it and it will fly into the vessel. Take a look at the map, it indicates where they are. I would help but…these ones can fly really high and I well…can't"_

_She took a good look at the map before nodding_

"_Go take care of the others, I'm not sure if it was a good idea to leave them alone…"_

**Percy's POV**

It had happened more than half an hour ago, and yet I was still standing with my jaw on the floor: Zoe had just turned into a huge falcon right after she had been screaming her head off in pain. Bianca, Thalia and Grover were the same, but that little imp called Midna was on the floor, howling with laughter at our faces.

~_ Well, it seems like the wolf boy now has a new friend! Also, you guys should close your mouths; you're going to catch twilit poison flies. ~ _We closed our mouths out of fear, hoping that we didn't catch any of those, when that little imp began to laugh again. ~_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT ONE! THAT JOKE IS USED ON TWILI CHILDREN! ~_

"How the hell did Link manage to survive with _you _around?" I asked trying to get her to shut up.

_~I didn't make it easy for him, that's for sure; I'm sure that if you ask him, you'll find out that more than once he considered throwing me off a ledge into a pack of white wolfos. ~_

"Too bad he didn't do it…" muttered Thalia, and I was about to agree, when the little imp's hand grabbed her by the knees, and lifted her to the roof.

~_You say something, lightbulb? ~ _

"Yeah, I said TOO BAD LINK DIDN'T DO IT!" I sometimes wish that Thalia's personality wasn't so volatile. The imp seemed to have had enough of Thalia and moved her so she was hanging upside-down…outside a window. Her screams of fear only lasted a second before she was turned into a wisp of green fire. After a minute or so, Midna pulled her back in, turning her from a sickly-green flame to a teenager with the same coloration on her face.

_~Anything else to say? ~ _Thalia slowly shook her head. ~ _Good, now let's wait for the wolf and the falcon to recover the light, shall we? ~_

**Zoe's POV**

Flying is so much FUN! I never knew I could feel this carefree in my life! Anyway, finding the bugs was harder than I thought whenever I got close enough for the kill, they dived and burrowed, leaving them out of my range. I found 4 of them, and they all did the same. The fifth one wasn't anywhere in sight though. After a while of trying, I decided to call for backup.

'_Hey, Link. Are you in the hotel yet?'_

'_Nope, I'm actually on a roof behind you' _I whipped around to see…an empty rooftop. '_Gotcha, I'm actually a few blocks away from where you are, why?'_

'_I need help, these bugs keep diving and burrowing every time I get near them.'_

'_On my way, give me a few minutes.'_

True to his word, Link got to the site in 10 minutes flat, covered in what seemed like black ooze…most likely Twili blood.

'_Ok, I get them down, you make them surface, 'k?_

'_Got it.'_

Our strategy worked perfectly, we got those four like it was nothing, but where was the fifth one? I activated my falcon sight to look around better. I saw something bulging in the seawater. I told Link about and he tensed, but seemed to have shrugged it off. When we arrived, we saw something swimming along the remains of a boat. We activated our senses and saw a _huge _Shadow insect rising from the water.

'_Oh great…' _I heard Link say with exasperation '_a Twilit Bloat…'_

**Done! I'm on a roll, I guess it's because of all your reviews I can keep myself going. Please review. Also, the Twilit Bloat is the giant bug you encounter in Twilit Lanayru Province, the one that holds the last teat of light.**


	9. The Twilit Dragonfly

***Intense amounts of noise can be heard* Yo! What's up! I'm back with yet another chapter of… WOULD YOU TURN THAT OFF! *Noise stops* thank you, as I was saying, I'm back with another chapter of the Hero and the Moon. Last time, we left our two twilit heroes about to fight the evil Twilit Bloat, but will they win? I don't know, but if you want to find out, READ ON!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR LEGEND OF ZELDA!**

**Link's POV**

OH FOR DIN'S SAKE, WHY MUST THESE KINDS OF THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME! I actually feel stupid for not seeing this coming, my luck has always been rotten bad, and a clear example of this is the giant bug flying in front of us right now.

"_Listen up Zoe, this thing is a Twilit Bloat, basically an overweight version of the bugs. Its weak points are the tentacles that sprout from its stomach… I wish there was an easier way to kill it…"_

"_Come on, wolfy, let's not get depressive and take this thing down!"_

And so the battle ensued. I did the same routine as with the one on Lanayru, the only difference was the Aerial Assist from Zoe when she swooped down and brought it out of the water when it dived. The battle was kinda tough anyway, that damn electric field almost kills me and Zoe didn't have the fairy we had caught, one of the downsides of a twilit form.

"_Ok, Zoe! When I tell you to, dive straight into its belly! It may not pierce him, but should be enough to knock it down for a Killing Blow!"_

"_Roger that, Captain Wolfy!" _

"…_By the way, why are you so carefree and…well… _happy_ right now? What happened to the slightly depressed you?"_

"_I have no idea, but I don't care!" _I should talk to Midna about this, the only personality change I have when I go wolf is appearance of a few lupine instincts, like wanting to munch on a bone, and perhaps I did go a bit depressed, but nothing serious. Zoe, on the other hand, had a full personality change… I wonder if it's permanent. "_Link, I'm attacking now!"_

I noticed Zoe diving at the beast, and just as planned, the bug was heavily damaged and toppled to its back. I was about to land the killing Shadow Wave, when the weirdest thing happened…

…The Bloat began to morph.

A weird black/green liquid started to pour out of the tentacles, encasing the behemoth insect in a cocoon, a really thick cocoon. Of course, there was nothing we could do about it now, the small dent on Zoe's silver beak and the odd angle of my tail were proof enough of that, so we decided to go back to the hotel to consult with Midna. After all, if she didn't know about a Twilit being, then we'd be doomed.

**Back at the unnamed hotel.**

We're doomed.

Midna had no idea of what was going on with the Bloat, possibly because it was one of Zant's creations with whatever remained of Ganon's power. That threw my plans right out the window, leaving me trying to figure out how to kill the bug. Oh, and that wasn't the only problem: Zoe couldn't turn back into a human even with the combined power of the Master Sword and the Luna blade (I couldn't find a word that sounded cool enough like Anaklusmos, so I just decided to call it that, Luna is moon in modern greek, latin, and Spanish, for those who don't know)

"Why can't I ever have an adventure without a weird twist: The monkeys of the forest temple, the key pieces from Death mountain, the water of the Waterbed temple, the rooms of snow…"

~_Ok, ok, we get it; your life is a mess, shut up.~ _Oh right, I almost missed the most _annoying _twist: Midna. ~_Ok, so now we have a Bloat in a chrysalis, most likely evolving into something stronger; the falcon girl is stuck as a bird, and from what you told me of the chrysalis, I can deduct that it's made of Shadow Plasmoid, a special material in the twilight that nothing can shatter except for direct sunlight from the light world; and no, the sols ain't strong enough to do it.~ _That last bit was directed to Link, who was about to grab his sword and try hacking away the chrysalis.

"How about Light Arrows, they are sacred light, shouldn't that work to?"

~_Nope. The chrysalis' weakness is UV radiation, and while the light arrows are deadly to us Twili, not even they are strong enough to pierce through the Shadow Plasmoid.~_

"_CAAW! CAAW!" _

"Zoe, you're the only conscious animal right now, we can't understand you, and I won't go switching from wolf to human just to translate what you're saying!" She then started to peck my head, hard enough for everyone in the safe zone created by the master sword to hear. "OW stop it you OW Farore-damned OW bag of feathers OW!" She only started to peck harder after that.

"I think she's trying Morse code…lemme see… 'why don't we try to warp it to sun'." Apparently Thalia knew Morse code very well.

~_ Wouldn't work, the Plasmoid is immune to magic to, there are very little things that can harm it. All we can do is wait for the metamorphosis to finish…~_

"Doing what exactly? I'm pretty sure we wiped out more than half the Shadow Beast, and without being able to understand Zoe without risking my head, we can't talk about strategies. By the way, why is Grover knocked out?"

_~He started to cry like a baby goat, so I shut him up by knocking him out. ~_

"_How _exactly?"

~_I grabbed him and smashed his head against the roof, walls, and a couple Shadow Bokoblins that walked in. ~ _Zoe and I paled, well, I _think _she paled, kinda hard to tell on a giant silver falcon. ~_ I'm just kidding, all I did was a small spell to knock him out, and another stronger one to mute him; the guy started to mumble the word 'enchilada' every 5 seconds. ~_

"That's Grover for you; think you could wake him up?" Judging by Percy's tone, Midna must've done something to get on his bad side.

~_ Why? It's much more quiet in here, even though Lightbulb here isn't frightened half-way to death, she isn't talking, and dead-smell is rather quiet.~_

"Dead-smell?"

~_ The girl with the olive-colored skin. The girl reeks of Death, and yet doesn't seem to have killed anyone intentionally. ~ _She turned over to look at Bianca, who was standing at the edge of the Safe Zone. ~_ And what's that thing floating over her head? ~_

We all turned to look at Bianca. Sure enough, she had the image of a black helmet floating over her head; I turned at the veteran demigods and falcon, hoping for some light on the situation. Judging by the looks on their faces, it was something big.

"OK, now we are positively in trouble."

"How come? Whose daughter could she be that would give us trouble?" I was ignored, however, as Thalia continued to spout something about a prophecy. I guess she meant the big prophecy in which a child of one of the three main gods is involved in. Still, even though I'm not the bearer of wisdom, it was actually easy to figure it out. "So she's a daughter of Hades, what's the big problem about that? If anything, she could help."

"You don't get it Link, another child of the big three means another possibility of the prophecy being controlled. Chiron hasn't told me the prophecy, but I do know that one of us _is _going to be the cause of Olympus's victory or destruction." As Percy said that, I could only think on how much fate seemed to hate me. I come from saving my own land, only to come to a place where I have to do the same damn thing! On the bright side, I wasn't the one that had to deal with the super powered guy.

"Still, Thalia's birthday is in a few days. If it was her, whoever is against Olympus would be trying to get her now. So that leaves us with two years for either Percy or Bianca. At least for now we can relax…" A loud, shrill cry pierced the air, making the buildings and glass shake, some cracks appearing in it. I took out the hawk-eye and scanned the area. The chrysalis was beginning to break. "As usual, I can't take a break for more than a few minutes…"

**In the docks, three minutes later, General POV.**

The twilit heroes arrived at the Chrysalis site just in time for it to finish breaking. Gone was the over-weight bug, replaced by a gigantic, black, evil, humanoid insect. The behemoth creature had two swords made of Shadow Plasmoid, and its armor seemed to be made of the same material. It had four pairs of wings on its back, and eyes with several fragmentations. Its only visible weak spot was a spot in the back. Midna jumped off Link's back and fired her identification spell at the monster, and a second later, the golden letters had appeared beneath the beast.

**Twilit Dragonfly**

**DRACOGOHMA**

"_Oh come on! _Another _kind of Gohma?" _Link had heard from his ancestors how many of them had fought a kind of Gohma: Queen Gohma, Armogohma, the blue Gohmas, their ancestors, the Moldarach … You get the hint. "_I mean, seriously! Has there been a single adventure of a Hero that one of its kin hasn't shown up?_

_~ What about ours in Hyrule? ~_

"_Armogohma, temple of time, the one we had to kill using the hero's bow and the giant statues around?"_

_~ Right… Anyway, let's take this thing down. Bird-face, you try hitting it from behind, that spot seems too high for Link, and there aren't any jump spots. Link, when it falls, look for a more vulnerable weak spot. ~_

"_Got it!" _yelled both animals.

(A/N I'm pretty sure I'm not good with fight scenes, so bear with me on this.)

Zoe flew up as high as she could before diving back down, straight at the spot on the creatures back, knocking it down. This revealed a second weak spot: an eye in its head. Link pounced forward and began to viciously attack the eye, before the monster got back up. They repeated the process a couple of times, before the creature changed. It brought its sword up to its head and back, where the weak spots resided. The swords began to melt somehow, covering up the spots.

"_Great. _Now _what?"_

They kept fighting for a while, trying different techniques, from which they discovered Zoe could create a Light Field, which had the same effect as Link's Shadow Field, but it still didn't do anything. They tried their respective fields one more time, this time they were too close to each other, and the fields touched, merging into a single one.

"_What the hell is going on?"_

"_Link, when a new power appears while you're fighting and losing, you don't question it, YOU USE IT!"_

They poured their energy into the new Twilight field (A/N yes I know, obvious name.) and charged at their opponent. The combined power of light and Darkness was enough to pierce through the armor and kill the beast, allowing our heroes to reclaim the last tear of light. Light began to pour out of the vessel and into the ocean, dispelling all the twilight of San Francisco. The now human Link and Zoe stood in the pier, waiting for the light spirit to appear. Soon enough, a sphere of light appeared, followed by a giant white shark who swallowed the ball.

~ _Oh great beast… thank you for returning my power to me… I am the light spirit of this place… but I do not have a name…~ _

"Huh? How come you don't have one? I mean, the other four I helped did have names."

~ _What I meant was… that I did have a name… but people have forgotten me… Hylians still pray… to their light spirits… they keep saying their names in adoration… yet my own… has not been spoken for more than a thousand years… I have come to forget my own name… ~_

'_Neglecting their light spirit? Just what the hell is with these people?' _Link was outraged at the thought of not praising the one that kept them safe from darkness, to him and any other Hylian that was a blasphemy of the highest proportions.

~ _Do not… fret on it… young hero… traditions have come and gone… praising us light spirits was one of them… do not think the humans of this world are ungrateful… and they have come… to thank someone else…(1) ~_

"*sigh* I understand, but still, a Light Spirit without a name… how about we give you one?" The Light Spirit's eyes got filled with hope, most likely of being able to refer to himself as something other than Light Spirit. "hmmm… How about… Pacifius? As in the Pacific Ocean?"

~ _Pacifius… I like it… thank you, young hero… may your journey be safe… ~_

And with that, it faded back into the ocean, keeping the land safe from the twilight again.

"So what now Link?"

"Let's go back to the others, we need to plan out how to rescue mom from the General."

**And done! Sorry it took me a while, but I had a slight case of themed writers block. Anyway, next update should be next week's Friday, so until then, BladeOfThePoet, Logging out.**

**My most sincere apologies if anyone was religiously offended by that bit of the light spirit, it was not my intention. If you're not religiously offended… then just ignore this last part.**


	10. Arrival

**Hello again my readers! Now this chapter is where the real stuff begins to happen, all the way from planning to Ladon, now I have a personal recommendation for this chapter, one that I'm sure many of you will find useful: READ! Also, there's a small InuYasha line hidden in this chapter, congratulations to all of you who find it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJatO OR TLOZ!**** Yet…**

**At the Hotel, from Percy's POV**

Our little group made of four demigods, a satyr, an ex-huntress, and an… imp, was huddled around a table, stealing glances at the Ophiotaurus from time to time, trying to decide what to do next, since we only had one day before the Solstice. Right now we had a problem… wait, make that three:

One: We needed to get the Ophiotaurus somewhere safe, somewhere Kronos's forces would never be able to find him.

Two: We had to rescue Link's mom, which had me pumped up (not for the right reasons, but who cares)

And Last but not least, three: I was now sure that Luke had kidnapped Annabeth from camp, and he had most likely taken her to Mt. Othrys.

"Sooo… Anyone have any ideas?" I said, trying to break the silence.

"Well, we can't just ship the Ophiotaurus to Olympus. I think Hermes stopped delivering live monsters a while ago. Hey Link, how about we send it to Hyrule?" I knew I could count on Grover for ideas when Annabeth wasn't nearby… not

"And have him become the most hunted animal in all Hyrule? Or run the risk that Zelda knows about its powers somehow? No thanks."

"How the hell would she know about it?"

"Man, she saw Zoe and me going through the portal from Hyrule, for all I know she could be here right now, plotting from her rightful place in the shadows…" I could hear Link grumbling something about idiotic desperate princesses.

"Hmm, how about we send him to camp? He should be safe there, I could ask dad to protect him on his way." Everyone just stared at me, so much I started to wonder if I had grown a fish tail. "Ehh… what are you staring at?"

"Percy had an idea… a _good _idea…" I glared at Thalia, until the others began to mumble in agreement with her. In turn, I glared at them too. "Sorry, cuz, it's just that you having a good idea is almost like hearing there's a giant shark made of light over at the docks." Link crawled over to her and whispered something in her ear, which caused Thalia to close her eyes in frustration. "Thanks Link, you took away my best impossible scenario in a second, and it took me a couple pre-pine years to make it."

"No problem!" After a good laugh (and getting socked by Thalia) Link's face (the part that wasn't slightly purple around the eye) became dead serious. "Now, Percy, something like that will require something to work as a tribute, an offering, if you will. You may be his son, but I doubt Poseidon will just protect something for free."

I hadn't thought about that. I hate to admit it, but Link was right. I looked down at my jacket, which was made of Nemean Lion pelt.

"This should work just fine…" I took off the jacket, letting it go back to its normal form, and _then _I realized a small detail: The picture folder was in one of its inner pockets. The small paper envelope fell to the ground in front of Link and Zoe, who were sitting next to each other. He picked it up and eyed it, and was about to return it, until he saw the moon sticker on the side. "Heh heh… thanks for giving it back, Link, I forgot it was there… no wait… DON'T OPEN… well, I'm dead." Link and Zoe were flipping through the pictures, the veins in their foreheads pulsating harder with each one they passed. I wonder if they'll let me write my will? "Um… I can explain…"

**Somewhere in the streets of San Francisco, about 5 minutes later.**

We were standing with our backs against the wall, praying _it_ wouldn't sniff us out, or that _it_ would see us. We knew we were in trouble, pain being the only way out. I looked up, and saw nothing. I looked behind the wall that hid us, and saw nothing. This would have made a normal person calm down, let their guards down, but it only made us more on the edge. It was a two-on-two, but _they _could easily overcome us. Sadly, the Mist was powerful enough to make _them _look like normal beings. We knew we had been found. I turned to my friend and cousin, who had also been accidentally discovered.

"Thalia, no matter what happens, remember, I will always be your friend."

"Same here cuz, same here…" We heard a low growl, and the sound of a falcon. "RUN!" We ran for our lives, hoping _they_ wouldn't catch us. Our luck, sadly, ran out just then, with the sound of Shadow Particles dispersing.

"THERE THEY ARE! GET'EM!" We got caught, tied up, and thrown to the ocean with fish blood on us.

**Out of Percy's imagination.**

I looked at the jacket as I thought this. I doubt they'd go to that extreme, but I still didn't want to run any risks. I took the folder away from Link and Zoe before they could open it.

"HEY! That's private, it's for my mom. You wouldn't want me going through your stuff, would you?"

"Sorry, Perce, we got curious when we saw the moon sticker. Anyway, your jacket should be enough for your dad to take the Ophiotaurus to camp, but I just thought of something easier. Hey, Mid, you think you can warp it there?"

~_ I'd need the directions, and then I could use some of my power to make a small, temporal portal. It would be a one-time deal, though; the portal will be of only one use. ~ _I noticed Link's left eye twitching. ~_ Are you Ok, Wolf boy? ~_

"You mean that you could've opened a portal anytime, anywhere, to anyplace? And not just inside dungeons in the boss room?" Midna nodded. "And it never occurred to you, that you could've used that power to help me out in our quest, and take me directly to the dungeon weapon, Boss Key, and Boss Door?"

~ _And what, miss all the fun of watching you get hit by different beasts? Not a chance. You know I'm a little evil creature…"_

Link started muttering again, only this time it was about crazy annoying imps. Midna used her magic to take the Ophiotaurus away to Camp Half-Blood. We then got up, packed up our stuff, checked out of the hotel, and departed for the Mountain. It normally would've taken a while to get to the top, but riding on Zoe's and Link's backs while they were in beast form cut off a few hours. We reached the top in about two hours of beast-back riding. Grover and I were riding Zoe and the ladies were riding on Link. You would think they had it worst, him being a wolf and all, but the ones with the most problems were me and Grover. Zoe didn't exactly have a PhD on falcon flying, so we were nearly knocked off about 5 times. When we reached the top, Thalia and Bianca were kneeling next to an exhausted, knocked out wolf, and an Imp laughing her head off.

"What the Tartarus happened to him?"

"We kinda told him he was being too slow, and he was a bit offended by that, Midna told us it was because he takes great pride in his wolf speed, and began to run all the way up here. We got here, and collapsed… ZOE WHAT THE *%#$ ARE YOU DOING!" Zoe had grabbed Link with her talons and lifted him to about 10 feet off the ground, and unfortunately (For him) he woke up just then, causing him to yelp in fear and squirm on the falcon's grip. Zoe kept him up for a few seconds, and then stiffened up for no apparent reason, before turning back into a human and dropping on top of the wolf.

"_My… back… pain…" _Grover was kind enough to translate for us, causing the rest of us to wince in sympathy, and Midna to laugh harder. Link got up and stretched the pain out of his back. We now had to wait for a couple of hours for the sun to start setting, after all, the Hesperides were the Nymphs of the Evening. Zoe looked around for a couple of minutes before grabbing a stick and waving it in front of Wolf Link. "_Zoe, that's not going to affect me in any… STICK!" _He darted in the direction of the thrown object, and grabbed it, before growling deeply. "_Zoe… STOP TREATING ME LIKE A DOG!"_

"Can't help it if you behave like one!" It seemed like the Twilit transformation caused quite the change in Zoe; gone was the depressed Huntress, replaced by a cheerful, relatively normal teenager, at least, she was like that until sunset came along, bringing back the depressed teen. "It's time…" We heard some giggling and singing, coming steadily closer, and it stopped as quickly as it started when the sound was incredibly close.

~_ What are _you _doing here? ~_

"I have returned… sisters…" If I hadn't had that dream some time ago showing me Zoe's past, my face would've been the same as the two other ladies and satyr in our group: Their jaws were practically on the ground, their eyes so wide I was wondering if they were going to pop out. I guess Zoe must've told Link about it, seeing as he wasn't shocked; he seemed to be angry instead, his now human features pressed into a frown.

~ _We see no sister of ours, all we see are four demigods, one which is nothing more than a mangy mutt, a satyr and two huntresses, one which has lost her blessing at the hands of lust ~ _

**Link's POV**

'Don't kill them, Link, you don't attack ladies, even if they're immortal and they're pissing you off.' I kept reciting that in my mind a couple of times. It was obvious that they didn't know much, they didn't know the real reason of Zoe loosing mom's blessing, and obviously didn't know what I did to people that called me mangy mutt in my face. I heard them say some things that I'd rather not repeat about Zoe, so I fired an arrow at one of them with expert accuracy, making sure to leave only a small scratch on the eldest one's cheek. 'Ok, screw that, _now _they got me on a bad mood!'

~ _You should not attack, Son of the Moon, with one command, Ladon will awaken and slaughter you all ~_ Right. I have fought a giant venomous and carnivorous plant, a giant fire monster, a giant eel, a huge draconic skeleton, a possessed Yeti, a giant spider, a dragon, a deranged usurper, and the king of all evil, did they seriously think that would scare me? I simply fired an Ice Arrow at another one, causing her to shriek because of the cold. ~ _Your death is near, young demigods. Ladon, AWAKE!" _A loud rumbling surged from deeper in the garden, before a thousand dragon heads showed from behind a rock. Midna jumped out of my Shadow and used her identification spell at it.

**Thousand headed dragon**

**LADON**

Ok, another gargantuan beast that wanted us dead, just another day in my life as a hero. I was about to draw my sword to fight, but Zoe stopped me.

(A/N The Zoe-Ladon part wasn't changed in the least, so I'm not gonna write it.)

We were now standing in front of a stone wall, waiting for Zoe. When she returned, I noticed a small gash in her tunic, even though the tunic's magic was closing it quickly, it seemed to be having trouble with a part, which kept sizzling off. I decided to ignore it for now, most likely it was nothing, and besides, we had to get ready, the final battle was upon us.

**AND CUT! That's it for this issue. Now, next chapter is going to be the great battle, which won't be so great because I kinda suck at fighting scenes. If any of you is accepting Beta requests and is good with writing battle scenes, please let me know so I can make it as epic as possible. BladeOfThePoet, logging out.**


	11. The Great Battle

**BEHOLD! THE ELEVENTH CHAPTER, THE ONE WITH ONE OF THE MOST EPIC BATTLES YOU'LL EVER READ, ALL THANKS TO KITSUNEDRAGON, THE AUTHOR WHO BETA'D THIS CHAPTER. If you haven't already, read his stories, up till now, they've all been great! And now, ENJOY!**

"Normal Speech"

'Thinking'

~)_Fierce Deity Link Speaking(~_

_"Spirit/God/Titan/Twilit Being speaking"~_

_|Masked Link Speaking (Except for fierce Deity)|_

"_Animal Speech"_

The group was standing behind a big rock outcropping, the same place they were last time, and they knew they were screwed. On the left side of the rock, was an enraged, thousand-headed, bad-breathed dragon, and on the other, the guy that had been holding the sky for thousands of years, and now had Artemis captured. The biggest problem was, any way they moved Ladon would see and attack them. Their minds all went to different things: Grover was mentally crying that he never found Pan, Thalia was wondering if a lightning bolt would be enough to fry Ladon, Percy wondered if he could get water from the clouds and mist to drown the dragon, Bianca was silently praying to her father so that he would drag Atlas to the underworld, Zoe was wondering if she had enough arrows, and Link was thinking on how much damage each of his Masks would do. The latter eventually decided to break the silence.

"Ok, guys, listen up. Percy, Thalia, Bianca, and Grover go take on Atlas; Percy will lead since he told me he's already fought a God, so think of a Titan as a bigger challenge. Zoe and I will take on Ladon; we both have more experience taking down giant, over powered beasts. Oh, and one more thing…" Everyone looked at him, his face showing an amount of seriousness that had never been seen on the Hero, but that seriousness vanished the minute he spoke. "… Don't get killed, Ok?" Everyone sweat-dropped at the comment, while Zoe's face clearly said 'you don't say?'. "Ok, LET'S GO!"

**Link and Zoe vs. Ladon, FIGHT!**

The Hero and the Huntress rushed at their opponent, while Midna decided to shoot another identification spell, but it was not directed towards the dragon, but to the three figures around them.

**Nymphs of the Twilight**

**HESPERIDES**

The Hesperides created a barrier that surrounded Ladon, leaving him out of reach of any attack. Zoe told Link that the only way to bring down the barrier was to knock out her sisters. Link nodded and took out the Goron Mask and transformed. He rolled towards the nearest of the Hesperides, intent on bowling her out of the way, but Ladon shot a blob of acidic fluid in his path, forcing him to stop his roll. He analyzed his options. Arrows would be useless against them since Ladon would easily stop them, and he wasn't sure if the sword beam was in range. However, he looked down at his shadow.

"Midna!" he called out. The twilight being rose up and nodded.

_~"Yeah?"~_

"Why don't you just use the Fused Shadows and use that giant octopus form you used to try and kill Ganondorf?" he asked. The power of the Fused Shadows caused chaos and ruin in Hyrule and were not to be taken lightly. If it could do that, then killing a 1000 headed dragon would be like a walk in Hyrule Field. Midna shook her head.

_~"I can't...the Fused Shadows are too powerful. The energy generated by the Fused Shadows would cause the mountain to fall apart from a single blow. I mean you saw how I shattered that giant field of magic around Hyrule Castle when we went to go fight Ganondorf, and that was only a miniscule amount of their power"_ ~

Link nodded. Midna did have a point, too many casualties would be involved with the use of the Fused Shadows.

His thoughts were interrupted when Zoe went Falcon and began flying around the Battle area. He understood her plan, and took out his ice arrows while Zoe swooped down and tackled one of her sisters, her wings leaving a nasty cut on the nymph's leg. Zoe quickly flew back up and then her wings began to shine. With a loud screech, flapped her wings in one powerful motion and released a number of silver feathers that were as sharp as any blade. The feathers impaled the sister's flesh leaving them embedded in her. Feeling her sister's pain, the other two Hesperides went over to heal her, leaving Ladon unprotected as the barrier left.

Using his knowledge on reptiles, Link shot an Ice Arrow at one of its open mouths, causing the moisture inside it to freeze and expand, and thus one of its necks blew up. Link quickly put away his bow and arrows, wanting to conserve them for a while, and drew the sword of Evil's Bane. He jumped towards one head and impaled it through the skull causing it to hiss in pain. Link then felt movement behind him and backflipped over a head causing it to bite down on its dead brother. He landed on the neck of the attacking head and quickly performed a Spin Attack. The blue and red energies surrounding his blade reached out and sliced away at least five of the heads that had surrounded him. The heads were damaged, but they weren't dead. Link twirled his sword in his hand as he saw the head that was attached to the neck he was standing on, move slightly and gazed into the piercing yellow eyes on the serpent's head.

The dragon head took a deep breath and expelled acid from its mouth. Link quickly raised his shield and the Hylian Shield took the acid head on causing the deflected substance to burn the neck flesh of the attacking head.

'Thank the goddesses my shield is magically protected' he thought. Link then leaped away from the acid pool and rolled to avoid the bite of one head before back flipping to avoid another. He jumped atop the head of another to avoid the gnashing teeth of three heads that aimed to tear his flesh from his bones. Link quickly avoided a bite and front flipped. His blade carved a deep slash in the head, slicing the brain two. The blue eyed swordsman flicked the blood off of his blade, but was suddenly hit with the tail of the great beast. Link flew through the air, but he righted himself in midair allowing him to land on his feet. He skidded along the black earth of Mount Othyris and dug the Master Sword into the ground and he came to a stop...at the edge of the mountain where there was a long drop to the waters below. Link gulped as he heard Midna.

_~"You better watch when you decide to stop or else you might not make it"~ _the twilite imp said. Link nodded as he got back up and ran into the fray once more as he saw Zoe attacking the large dragon with her newly acquired, long range feather bullets. Seeing this, the Nymph's of the Evening rushed in their healing of their sister as the silver feathers were embedded rather deeply in her. Once that was done, they got back up and recreated the barrier.

"Zoe!" the blonde male called out to his friend. Zoe turned and nodded. "Attack the sisters and you stop them from holding up the barrier, I'll take down Ladon when they heal each other!"

The silver falcon nodded before releasing a screech and dove down at the maximum speed of 120 mph. The sister watched as Zoe descended upon her, but Zoe was caught off guard as the sister, still with her arms in the position to hold up the barrier, lashed out with a deadly straight kick, nailing her in the beak. Zoe flipped through the air before performing a barrel roll to avoid a jet of acid from Ladon's jaws as it decided to strike. The silver falcon dove down again, but this time she was prepared for a counterstrike. So as she reached one of the sisters, the sister lashed out with a kick just like her sibling, but Zoe spread her wings and slowed her descent which allowed her to wrap her talons around the sister's leg. Zoe flapped her wings furiously and took the sister skyward before dropping her down on the ground. The force of the blow elicited a scream of pain from the girl and her sisters stopped the barrier once more.

With the barrier down, Link notched his ice arrows and went towards the thousand headed dragon. He fired three arrows, one impaled a head in the eye causing its brain to freeze. The second arrow tore through two throats of the dragon's heads while the final arrow went into the mouth of another head. This caused the head to suddenly freeze as ice climbed up its flesh and it became encased in the solid form of water. The killed heads vanished into golden dust leaving only about nine hundred heads left to kill.

'This is gonna take a while' Link thought as he notched five more arrows. The freezing ice impaled themselves through and through three heads each, taking down fifteen heads. The dragon's heads became giant popsicles from the attack before they shattered into ice shards and golden dust. Link quickly went towards the serpent and ran up along the length of one of its many necks. He raised the Master Sword skyward and a blue light ran down the length of the blade. Link quickly leaped into the air and spun, releasing a giant pulse of sky energy, the Spin Attack in combination with the Skyward Strike proved to be an effective way to take down the heads, for about twenty heads were decapitated from the attack. Link landed atop the falling head of one of Ladon's many others before leaped and digging his sword into the neck of another dragon head. The head hissed in pain before twisting about to rid itself of the cause of its pain. Link quickly took out the Master Sword from the neck allowing himself to soar through the air. A head aimed to catch him in its jaws, but Link moved himself so that he landed on the upper lip of the head. The serpent eyed him before it was impaled in both eyes, blinding it. Link flew through the air one more before raising the Master Sword to the sky and released a powerful arc of blue, slicing the head clean off. Blood and acid spilling from the throat before vanishing into golden dust.

Ladon's might tail slammed against Link's body and the blonde surely felt like his arm was about to break, but luckily the TriForce granted him accelerated healing. Link quickly flipped through the air and stabbed his sword into the ground to stop him from meeting another near death by falling into the dark waters of San Francisco. The sisters healed the damaged spine of their other sister before raising the shield once more, only this time... five magical tentacles began to wave around the air from the barrier as another defensive mechanism.

Zoe quickly went human and her bow and arrows. She notched them and they glowed with the power of the moon infused within them. She let the arrow fly towards one of the sisters, but the tentacle moved as swiftly as one of Ladon's head and caught the arrow. The arrow was then snapped it half.

"Midna, any ideas?" the green clad hero asked. Midna appeared in her shadow form and her crimson eye studied the dragon. She looked at the magical tentacles and smirked. She then floated up and held her hands out in front of her.

_~"Alright, Link...go wolf!"~_ she told him. Link nodded and quickly went into his canine form. Link got the feeling he was supposed to run, so run he did. Midna quickly created a sphere of red and black energy before launching it at Link as the wolf jumped at a tentacle. The tentacle lashed out, but Link's pupil suddenly dilated as he felt power coursing through his body. He flipped in the air and lashed out with his tail. A large blade of twilight energy completely obliterated the tentacle, but he was then knocked back by another tentacle. Midna then uttered something in the language of the twilite and a set of arrows made entirely of twilight energy formed. The one eyed imp handed them to Zoe.

_~"Use these, they are able to stun the tentacles there for at least thirty seconds. That'll be more than enough for Link to get in and kill them"~_ Midna instructed. Zoe nodded and took the arrows. She and Link looked each other in the eyes, a silent conversation bypassing between them. With a simultaneous nod, Link ran forth as Zoe fired an arrow. The arrow went straight and true before embedding itself into a tentacle. A bolt of black lightning electrocuted the tentacle before Link slammed his twilight tail blade on the magical apparatus. The other three tentacles then took their places near the front of the shield where the nuisances were located. They reared up like cobras and slammed down into the ground. Zoe fired her arrows, but the serpentine tentacles got back up and avoided them, however one had decided to catch an arrow to throw back at them, but the bolts of black lightning coursed through its being and Link took it down in one fell swoop. Zoe paralyzed the last two tentacles as they tried to attack Link as he rolled to avoid them. Link then jumped at one and bit at it before slicing it with the tail blade and gave the remaining tentacle the same treatment.

As the tentacles were defeated, Zoe became a falcon once more and fired a multitude of feather projectiles. The silver weapons descended towards the sisters, but they formed a tentacle to take the blow, only for Link to suddenly use the Shadow Field. They froze as red lightning, courtesy of Midna who was now sitting atop his back, coursed through their bodies.

_~"Just like old times, eh wolfy"~ _Midna patted Link on his back. The silver and black wolf nodded before performing the one hit K.O move. All three sisters flew back from the force of the blow and skidded along the ground.

Ladon growled as he saw the sisters lying on the ground in pain, slowly getting back up. The yellow eyes of the remaining six hundred heads hissed.

They then planned to go up and personal with them again, but the plan failed when Zoe was grabbed by Ladon's tail and thrown away. Zoe managed to right herself in the air, but was stopped as she slammed into a nearby boulder causing her to fall to her knees in pain.

"_I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM THE LADIES ANY FURTHER, NOR WILL YOU TAKE THE GOLDEN APPLES!"_

"_Say WHAT? That's not why we're here, you overgrown, multi-headed lizard! The only reason we're here is to save my mother, Artemis, from the General! I only attacked 'cause they were pissing me off, and we were fighting you because we didn't have a choice!"_The dragon calmed down a bit, or so it seemed, as it analyzed the wolf's words.

"_Now, how about you let me pass so I can whoop Atlas's ass and save my mother?"_Wrong choice of words. When the dragon heard that Link was going after Atlas, he went mad again.

"_YOU WILL NOT HURT MASTER ATLAS EITHER, HE GAVE ME A HOME, AND WE DRAGONS NEVER FORGET A DEBT!"_

"_Well, there goes my negotiating"_ the wolf said.

_~"You really are a piece of work aren't you?"~_ Midna commented as she patted Link's head. The blue eyed beast growled, but then quickly transformed back into his human form. Midna diving into his shadow. Link raised the Master Sword and performed a Skyward Strike and sliced a way a large number of heads before landing atop the head of another. One of the heads decided to bite Link, but the Hero of Time incarnate rolled out of the way causing it to bite down on its own. The two heads hissed at each other before turning to Link and hissed at him.

'Uh oh' he thought. He quickly performed a Helm Splitter, slicing the brain of one head in half before performing the Ending Blow on another. With a Spin Attack, he damaged five other heads before aiming his sword at one head and fired a golden beam of energy. The Sword Beam caused the head to explode, turning to golden dust. He turned in the air to find a head aiming to eat him alive, but he landed on the tongue and just as the jaws were about to close, he stabbed the Master Sword upwards. The Sword of Evil's Bane fired a sword beam up through the skull turning the head to golden dust just as it exploded into blood. Link leaped out of the disintegrating head before spinning. Red and blue arcs of energy surrounded the blade as he performed the Great Spin Attack and sliced away ten heads.

Zoe fired a multitude of twilight arrows at the beast and Ladon began to roar in annoyance. Its still many heads began to fire globs of acid at both combatants. Zoe paralyzed a head with black lightning from the twilight arrow before drawing her sword. She slashed it downwards and performed an energy arc, a technique she learned from Link's father. The energy arc sliced a head in half and Zoe decided to join her partner in battle. She leaped into the sea of heads and began to slash and hack away at them, sometimes alternating with using the twilight arrows. Suddenly the two were facing each other.

"Nice to see a friendly face" Link commented as he quickly grabbed Zoe and took her down and fired a Skyward Strike slicing a head that was about to eat her, in half.

"Yeah, same here" she replied as she kicked Link's legs out from under him causing him to fall and a good thing he did too. For as he did, three globs of acidic projectiles flew where his body once was and burned away the flesh of two other heads. The warriors got back up before facing back to back.

"Three...Two...One" Link counted down. The two leaped into the air and simultaneously released arcs of energy from their blades killing a number of heads. Zoe quickly rolled along the neck of one head and fired a twilight arrow into the eye of one head, electrocuting it with the black lightning the arrow head produced before slicing it off at the neck with an energy arc. She leaped and grabbed onto the tooth of one of Ladon's heads and swung herself up into its maw before firing a twilight arrow into the beast's jaws. The serpent head shuddered as it was electrocute from the inside and vanished as golden dust just as Zoe jumped off of it. She then used one head as spring board to flip. While she was flipping, she used the energy arcs, releasing a multitude of them as she fell to earth, slicing heads, while some missed and hit the walls of the great mountain of the Titans. She was then knocked to the side by the neck of a moving head and was hit once more by another. She dug her blade into the throat of one head to prevent further damage to her person and then jumped off of it before switching to her bow. She took out a few Moon arrows and fired the moonlight infused projectiles. They embedded themselves into the flesh of about ten heads before exploding into pillars of concentrated light. She then switched to the twilight arrows and a storm of black lightning filled the area as she fired them.

'Thank Olympus for Midna' the former huntress thought as she fired another twilight arrow. The arrow paralyzed another head just in time for Link to slice it off with a Skyward Strike. He leaped atop the stump that was its neck before going to towards Zoe. He reached her and then grabbed her. His arms were suddenly covered with an item used by his ancient ancestor. The Golden Gauntlets. He threw the girl at the heads and she began to rotate in midair, releasing arrows everywhere she turned. She then saw Link leap down and punch a head in the muzzle sending it rearing back and slamming into the black rock wall of Mount Othyris. Link recalled the gauntlets and regained his blade and shield. He performed the Shiled attack to repel a sphere of poisonous acid and sent it back at another head. He then charged energy into his blade and jumped down to ground level. He stabbed his blade into the ground and the earth began to crack before pillars of light shot up out of the ground. His ancestors taught him how to use that variation of the Sword Beam attack and he loved it.

Zoe smirked at her partner in battle, but was caught off guard as a head slammed into her. She quickly righted herself and stabbed a head in the eye just as it was about to eat her, but was then knocked into the air by another head and was falling towards the many gaping maws of at least ten heads. She couldn't take them down so she did the next best thing. She changed into her falcon form and flew up, up and away from the heads just in time to see Link was thrown out of the sea of heads.

Link flipped in the air and was about to performed the Ending Blow on one head, but he was interrupted in his quest to impale the dragon as the tail wrapped itself around him and slammed the boy into the ground. Link gritted his teeth in pain before he was thrown upwards. Link twirled and the TriForce glowed as it began to heal him, but he was still too hurt to realize he was falling towards a stream of acid.

Link was then caught by Zoe as she had done so to prevent him from being hit by a blast of acid from three of the heads. She performed a corkscrew as she dove and barrel rolled to avoid the blast of green, flesh-eating fluid. She flapped her wings, sending out Feather Blades that dug themselves into the flesh of Ladon, mainly the eyes to blind them, before throwing Link towards one head before she flew out of the fray.

Link moved like a bullet and he impaled a head through the throat with his blade. The Master Sword then began to glow with golden light within the flesh. Link released a cry as he performed the Sword Beam. The golden energy caused the head the Master Sword was currently in, to explode before it tore through at least thirty other heads. Link then charged the energy for the Sword Beam, while also raising the sword skyward.

"EAT THIS YOU OVERGROWN SNAKE!" Link stabbed his sword forward and the combined energies of the Sword Beam and the Skyward Strike fired out as a powerful energy sphere that tore through ten heads before impacting with the ground. A large dome of energy took out about two hundred heads while simultaneously burning any heads that were not killed by the blast. At least two hundred more heads remained in the fight to the death.

It snapped its remaining heads around, throwing out blobs of acidic poison towards Zoe. She expertly dodged most of them, but one of them hit her wing, eliciting a shriek of pain and forcing her back to ground and Human form. Her arm now had a second degree burn in it, which she painfully healed with a bit of Red Potion, but she wouldn't be able to transform and fly for a while, leaving them to find another way to defeat the Hesperides.

Link turned to the dragon and saw that the Hesperides were still conscious and were getting back up to protect the multi-headed serpent. However, they were stopped when black bolts of lightning paralyzed them. They felt to the ground, twilight arrows sticking out of their backs and they vanished as twilight particles.

Suddenly everything was quiet. The two warriors looked to see Ladon staring at the locations of the sisters as they vanished. The large dragon suddenly trembled and its eyes changed from golden yellow to blood red. It didn't release a hiss like it did before, it roared to the heavens and suddenly a lightning storm developed overhead. Black clouds swirled over them...which was really weird seeing as the rest of the sky was just cloudy. The red eyed serpent heads roared once more and suddenly its rage began to manifest into a deadly form. It opened its jaws and released acid, but the acid suddenly reacted with a hidden substance of the dragon's physiology. Potassium is substance that reacts violently with an acid and causs a combustion reaction to occur which could blow up an entire chemistry lab in a high school...and that's just with dilute acid. The potassium began to react with the concentrated acid and then began to release violet jets of flame.

Link's and Zoe's eyes widened as they watched the now, fire breathing lizard. They were already tired from fighting so much already. But with this ability to breathe fire now...things just got a whole lot harder. Zoe was suddenly rolling along the ground as the heads concentrated their fire on her, for they saw her when she fired the arrows that killed their beloveds. She was then stopped in her efforts however, when the large, whip-like tail of the dragon slammed into her and sent her flying over the area where Percy and the others were. Link gulped as he was now alone...well he had Midna, but unless she could become her giant octopus form with the Fused Shadows without destroying Mount Othyris then he was in deep shit. Link quickly put on the Goron Tunic of his predecessor which allowed him to survive extreme heat and made him partially fire proof. The now red clad Hero of Time incarnate raised his sword to the sky and performed the Skyward Strike, but the attack was suddenly nullified as the rage of Ladon was actually the cause of the dark cloud. The darkness and shadows of the dragon's rage nullified the light energy and the sky energy required for the Sword Beam and the Skyward Strike, respectively and thus it weakened the attack. Link cursed and raised his sword to the sky again, only this time a lightning bolt struck the Master Sword.

Link shuddered as he felt the pure power of lightning coursing through his blade. He grinned widely.

"OH HELL TO THE YEAH!" he whooped before performing an upward slash. An arc of lightning flew from the blade and slashed through the purple fires that Ladon fired and cut their heads in half causing those heads to disappear as golden dust. Link caught the lightning multiple times and used the power of pure electricity to take down the multiple heads. He lashed out at them and stabbed one in the eye before backflipping off of it and then performed a backwards Helm Splitter, cutting the brain of the dragon head in half. As it turned to golden dust he leaped into the air and twirled as his blade caught another bolt of lightning. He fell to the ground, cutting through the heads that aimed to stop his descent. He equipped the Iron Boots to lower to pain he would receive from the impact and he stabbed the Master Sword into the earth and pillars of lightning erected themselves and stabbed through multiple heads and killed them. With that done, Link looked to see there were only about twenty heads left.

He twirled the Master Sword and raised his Hylian Shield. He growled at the dragon and then raced towards it. As he ran, he rolled to the side to avoid a jet of purple fire, but continued to move forwards. He leaped over another fire blast, but was swatted away by the dragon's long tail. The tail then snatched him out of the air and slammed him into the black earth. Link cried out in pain as the process was repeated about three more times. He panted in exhaustion and the TriForce of Courage was doing its best to heal its holder. He looked up to see the dragon's heads opening their jaws and a purple glow within their throats showing they were about to use their fires. Link fell to his knees as the fires raced towards him. His hair covered his eyes as the fires coated him in their violet glow. Link's head then snapped back up as if possessed and he raised the hand where the TriForce of Courage now shone brightly. An image of the great power formed in front of Link and deflected the fires until they disappeared. Link then raised placed his palm against the shield and then pushed it towards Ladon. The image of the TriForce appeared behind Ladon and froze his form and golden chains wrapped around it form. Link then took off towards the dragon and raised his sword to the sky. Lightning rained down from the sky before one was directed for the Master Sword. With the lightning fused blade, Link began to slice away at the other heads. He used a downward vertical slice to cut a head in half before unleashing a barrage of diagonal slashes on the second head. The continuous barrage of attacks took down nineteen of the heads, the lightning energy finished in his blade. Link stared into the eyes of the last head of Ladon. The now, one headed dragon stared into Link's sapphire coloured irises with its own crimson ones. The dragon hissed and was about to breathe a jet of purple fire, but Link slammed his shield against the dragon's maw and shut its mouth jumped before raising his sword. The TriForce glowed in his hand and suddenly the Master Sword was glowing with a golden light, the light of the very TriForce. Another lightning bolt struck the blade and Link dove down towards the head.

"Go to hell" Link stated before the blade stabbed through the skull of the final head of Ladon. The dragon released a loud roar in pain. Lightning flashed in the background and thunder boomed. Link flipped and then twirled the blade before sheathing it and reattached his shield. The mighty Ladon then turned to golden dust and Link saw a piece of the might beast was left behind. In his hand was a large tooth that was coated with violet.

"Hmmm, seems to be the tooth of the mean lizard you just killed" Midna said as she came out of Link's shadow. "From the glow I would say that it's been infused with the fires from its rage" Both looked to the sky and saw the dark clouds vanish. Midna stored the fang in a pocket dimension in the twilight realm and the receded into the shadows.

Link knew that Ladon would be revived in a couple hundred years, so he just left him there and ran to the others, just in time to see… Zoe being impaled through a sharp stalagmite.

**Percy and the others against Atlas**

They ran up the remaining path to find Artemis and Annabeth struggling under the weight of the sky, and Atlas, the great Titan of Endurance, watching them from a throne of stone. Atlas was a large man, with dark coloured skin and was at least seven feet tall. He had muscles large enough to give the feeling that Popeye, even with his spinach, would have trouble fighting the brute. The titan was garbed in an all black outfit, black shirt, a pair of long, black pants, all over a black trench coat. His hair was the colour of a raven's feathers, but the silver streak in his hair signified the mark of his previous burden.

~_ "So, you finally get here, I've been waiting…"_He stood up, ripped his throne off its place and threw it at them. "_…and I hate waiting!"_They all knew this was going to be a tough fight. True, Percy had fought and won against Ares, but only because he had the sea on his side and the guy decided to retreat.

~"_My, my, the spirit of fortune smiles on me today: Three demigods, each a child of the Big Three. Oh, who will be the chosen? Death, Sky or Ocean? The curiosity is killing me…"_The three that were mentioned backed away from the titan, not out of fear for their lives, but for the sadistic smile the 7 foot man was showing.

"Now, now, lord Atlas, no need to frighten our guests." Said a weak, pained voice behind them. "We need them, at least, one of them."

"Luke…" Percy's voice had almost as much venom as Ladon. "I _knew _you had been the one to kidnap Annabeth. LET HER GO!" Percy was pretty sure everyone, even Artemis and Annabeth, were staring at him. "And…uh… Artemis too." Several coughs that sounded mysteriously like 'lover boy' came from the direction of his three allies, causing him to turn beet red and glare at his posse. Annabeth would've too, if she wasn't already red from the effort of holding up the sky along with Artemis.

"I would if I could, Percy, but the only way someone can leave the sky, someone else has to take their place. Will you take their place holding the sky for them?" On a normal day, Percy would've fought Luke and _then, _when he felt he was losing, take the weight so that Artemis could fight, but this time, someone else was in trouble. Percy walked over to them and took out something from his pockets, something Link gave him in case he needed it, the Silver Gauntlets.

The Silver Gauntlets were powerful items, which as the name implies, are a pair of gauntlets coated in silver. They allow the wearer to gain incredible strength to the extent that they are able to hold up large boulders with ease. Link had given them to him right as they were going to leave, but had forgotten about them until now. He put them on and got in between the two ladies holding the sky, and pushed them out of the way and held up his hands. An enormous pressure fell over him, the gauntlets started glowing brightly. He knew that if it hurt that much with the gauntlets, he couldn't even fathom the pain _without _the magical gauntlets. Luke stared at him with eyes the size of dinner plates, along with the others. Percy glared at his friends as best as he could.

"*Groan* W-what the Tartarus are you waiting for! F-fight goddamnit!

The remaining ones began fighting against Atlas the best they could. Of course, it was hard because it was two powerful demigods, one which wasn't in fighting state, a weakened goddess and a Satyr that barely knew how to fight. And also, it was them against a Titan and a Demigod that knew how to fight well.

Artemis glowed with silver energy before turning into her adult form. In her hands was a silver bow and arrows made of pure moonlight attached to her back.

"Die Titan!" the goddess of the hunt proclaimed before firing many of the moonlight arrows. Atlas dodged the projectiles, but Luke leaped in front of the great Titan and used Backbiter to swat down the other arrows. He jumped towards the weakened Annabeth, but Thalia quickly jumped in front of her friend used deflected the attack with her spear. She stabbed the weapon into the ground and an arc of lightning tore up the black earth, heading towards Luke.

The son of Hermes cartwheeled out of the way before going towards the defenseless Satyr who bleated in fear. He quickly grabbed the tired Annabeth and took cover by ducking behind a rock. Luke raised his sword before he was hit in the head with a stone. Grover chuckled at how his attack actually worked before pelting more rocks at the demigod.

"Ow... Ow... Ow... OUCH!" one rock nailed Luke in the shin causing him to hop up and down on one foot. He was then sent sprawling to the ground as Bianca, with her other arm recreated out of Stygian Iron, appeared before him and lashed out with a straight kick. She then performed a handstand, planting her hands on his chest and gripped it. She moved forward with the cartwheel and Luke was surprised by the sudden feat of strength as he hurled him over her head. She then pulled out her bow and fired three arrows at him. Luke twisted in midair to avoid the attack, but an arrow managed to nick his ear. Luke skidded along the earth before rolling out of the way of a large rock that Atlas was aiming for Thalia who was on his right.

Atlas punched the earth and a large earthen spike rose up to impale Artemis, but the goddess rolled out of the way and fired her moonlight arrows. The great titan dug his hands into the earth and pulled up a massive earth wall to deflect the attacks before bashing through it and raising his now unsheathed sword. He stabbed at the goddess who numbly avoided the strike before lashing out with a strong kick to the face. Atlas rolled with the attack before tripping Artemis' feet out from under her before lashing out with a strong kick sending her soaring. Artemis landed on the ground just Thalia leaped into the air and stabbed her spear at Atlas. Atlas grabbed the weapon and swung Thalia and her weapon away, but the daughter of Zeus righted herself before launching a thunderbolt from the tip of her spear. Atlas was sent skidding backwards and then Artemis leaped and crashed a powerful kick to the back of the titan's head. Atlas turned and grabbed Artemis before throwing her down into the ground.

_~"You demigods are much stronger than before...interesting isn't it Artmeis?"~_ Atlas threw away Artemis only to be impaled by an arrow coated in black fire. The titan howled in pain as he saw Bianca firing arrows coated in the fires of her father's domain, all aimed for Luke. It was just by chance that one managed to strike him.

Bianca rolled out of the way of a slash from Luke before twisting and slammed a heel to the side of his head, but Luke quickly rolled with the attack and slashed her, earning a gash that hit just below her floating rib. The huntress fired an arrow and Luke ducked out of the way. Bianca continued to fire arrows which Luke continuously dodged or hit away with Backbiter. Bianca leaped and then prayed to her father as she notched an arrow.

'Help me defeat this evil man, father' she thought before firing the arrow. The arrow rocketed through the air and Luke raised his sword to deflect only for him to miss and gaze in shock as he saw the arrowhead was coated in ebony flames. The arrow nailed him in the arm causing him intense pain.

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed as the wound was immediately cauterized. He yanked the arrow out of his flesh only to have to duck as another arrow was aimed at him. Bianca fired arrow after arrow, it was times like this she was glad for the fact that her arrows were infinite. Bianca then saw her goddess being held by the great Titan who once held the sky in his hands. She raised an arrow and fired at him. The attack hit him in the stomach and caused him great pain, if the yell of extreme pain was any indication. Bianca smirked before putting away her bow and then drew her knife.

'If Hades granted me the use of hellfire then...' Bianca closed her eyes and drew upon the fires of the Underworld. She opened her eyes and smirked as she saw her knife's blade was lengthened, surrounded by black fire.

"Oh you are in such deep shit right now" she told Luke as he held Backbiter.

Atlas was fighting off the goddess of the moon and the daughter of Zeus...and he was winning. True they were putting up quite a good fight.

_~'But I am much stronger'_..he dodged an attack from Thalia before gripping a boulder and threw it at Zeus' daughter.

_~'I'm faster...'_ he dodged the swift strikes from Artemis and even her arrows which were said to be able to move faster than the wind. He grabbed one out of the air and snapped it in half before grabbing others and then threw them back at their wielder. Artemis moved out of the way only to have to duck beneath the earth spike and then paused as Atlas held a sword to her throat.

_~'Better equipped for battle'~_ the great titan smirked only to suddenly release a cry of pain as multiple silver projectiles descended from them sky. Atlas turned and saw a large silver falcon above him, flapping its wings and shooting feather as sharp as blades.

"Stymphalian Bird?" Artemis questioned, but then gazed at it more closely, "No it's something else" The Goddess' eyes widened as he saw the falcon dive down and suddenly morph into the shape of her former lieutenant.

"ZOE?" she gaped. Zoe drew the Luna Sword and sliced it downwards. An arc of pure light flew through the air and struck Atlas in the back. Zoe landed on the ground in kneeling position before running forth and kicking Atlas multiple time in the back before pausing and summoned her bow and fired her arrows. The arrows, however, bounced off of his hard skin before he turned and swatted Zoe away. The titan growled as he kicked away Artemis, slamming her into the wall eliciting a cry of pain from her. Atlas stalked towards the former huntress and grabbed Thalia as she tried hit him with her lightning infused spear. He slammed the daughter of lightning into the ground before throwing her near the goddess of the moon.

_~"Insolent child"~_ he gritted his teeth and punched the ground, pulling out a boulder and chucking it at Zoe. The holder of the Luna Sword avoided the attack before firing a twilight arrow. Black lightning trailing behind it. Knowing not underestimate an arrow ever again, Atlas avoided the projectile instead of knocking it down with his fists before stamping the ground. Multiple spikes of earth flew up and seemed to float in the air before he kicked them towards her. Zoe rolled to avoid one and then lay flat as a board against the ground to avoid another. She then performed a catspring, leaping to her feet while gripping the Luna Sword and slashed the spike in half with an arc of light. She then stabbed her blade at Atlas, but the titan avoided the attack before aiming a punch at her. Zoe twisted her body to the side only to recieve a brutal kick to the ribs. She rolled with the attack and slashed at his calf. Atlas powered through the pain and slapped her away. Zoe flipped in the air as she landed against a boulder before pushing off of it and used the momentum to flip and slash down at Atlas, but the titan raised his own blade and blocked the attack. Zoe dropped down before avoiding the downward slash from the titan. She then got under his guard and stabbed him in the stomach, but the titan chuckled as he removed the blade forcefully before throwing it away and stabbed at Zoe. The former huntress yelped as she moved aside only to be hit with a powerful spin kick. She flew through the air and gasped as she felt pain in her abdomen. She looked down to see she was impaled by a large stalactite that had fallen from the higher portions of the great mountain of the Titans.

Link gasped as he ran in on the scene. He quickly made his way towards Zoe and knelt down by her and gripped her shoulder as her eyes began flutter and coughed up a glob on blood on the ground.

"Zoe, ZOE! TALK TO ME, SAY SOMETHING!" She weakly looked up weakly, pain evident in her face.

"H-hey, Link, I guess I kinda screwed up, didn't I? This is as far as I go…"

"Don't say that, I still have some blue potion, you'll be ok, just hold on…" Link was crying, having trouble accepting reality.

"Good bye, Link… thank you for… everything…" With that she went limp in his hands, all color draining from her. Link was now trembling, his eyes pouring down tears like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't believe it, the one whose pain made him attack his own ruler, who he once swore to never hurt or control, was now dead. The one who he had actually talked to for more than five minutes, and most of all, the one he would gladly give his life to save. Dead.

He screamed to the heavens in despair. That's when his pouch began to glow, or more accurately, an object inside his pouch. A pure white outline formed around the still screaming hero, followed by strange markings. A powerful white lightning fell on him, blocking him from sight. When it dispersed, a tall man, whose height and power rivalled Atlas', with pure white armour and Platinum Gauntlets took the stage in Link's place, holding the dead Zoe in one arm, and the Master Sword (which now looked liked a larger version of the Biggoron Sword because of the man's size).

He glared at Atlas, his white eyes making the glare unnerving, before setting Zoe on the ground, and pointing his sword at the Titan. The sword shone brightly, something that looked like Celestial bronze rising from the ground coiling around it, and now he was holding a huge, dual-helix sword, one side made of the Master Sword's metal, the other of Celestial Bronze. At the base of the blade was the symbol of the TriForce. The power was so great that all feelings to fight were relinquished from the other demigods and they all fell to their knees, except for Percy, at the might of Link's new form.

Luke dropped Backbiter as he stared at the Hero of the Twilight.

"Amazing" he could only say, "It is almost if not equally powerful as Kronos"

~)_Atlas, Titan of Endurance. You have taken something I cared about from me, and now, prepare to feel the wrath of the Oni God, the FIERCE DEITY!(~_He shot a white disk at the Titan and was completely oblivious to the small pink light circling around Zoe.

The transformed Link held the blade as he rested Zoe on the ground. He raced forth and slashed at Atlas, but the Titan of Endurance took the attack on with his own blade. Sparks flew from the clash, but Link overpowered the Titan, to the amazement of all, even Percy who was beginning to lose his arm strength, even with the Silver Gauntlets on. Link looked to see his friend struggling to keep the large black earth, the representation of the sky, from crashing into the earth. The now white eyed warrior spun and crashed a spin kick to Atlas' face. He then grabbed the titan by the throat and slammed him into the ground and then threw Atlas to the heavens.

Link leaped up after his opponent and Atlas blocked the slash to his face. Both warriors slashed at each, blocking each other's strikes as they fell back towards the mountain. The blades reached a stalemate once more. Link then redirected Atlas' move and Atlas fell forward into Link's platinum coated fist. The titan flew into the face of the mountain causing an epic shockwave from the impact. Link barely even touched the ground before he raced towards Atlas. He crashed his elbow into Atlas' stomach before punching him across the face and then slicing at his stomach. Link stabbed the sword into the ground and raised his gauntlet covered fists.

"DIE TITAN!" he roared and then punched at Atlas' face. He crashed a savage right hook across Atlas' face before following up with a left hook. Atlas panted before he was pulled down and his face met Link's knee. The combo was repeated and every stared in shock at the brutality of it all. The titan of endurance was beginning to lose that name as he was suddenly spewing blood from his face. Link grabbed the titan by the throat and then slammed him repeatedly into the ground. Link kept his hold before dropping him. The Oni God punched Atlas in the stomach before sending an uppercut to the chin. Atlas soared before Link met him with a double kick to the stomach and then clasped his hands together and slammed them down on Atlas' face. Link then flipped as he fell after the titan and then crashed both feet into the titan's stomach just as Atlas met the ground. A large shockwave of dust formed and everyone stared as Link stood atop the damaged titan.

The newly made Oni God held out his hand and his sword rose up out of the earth and flew into his hand. As further punishment for his crime, Link stabbed his sword into Atlas' biceps and then his thighs and finally his stomach. Link withdrew the bloodstained blade and then held it to the titan's throat. The Oni had Atlas on the floor, poised to kill.

~)_Feel my judgement, you bastard (~_

"Link, STOP IT!" He snapped around and saw Zoe, still bathed in her own blood, and a small fairy circling around her. He had completely forgotten about that fairy. "Link, you may have slain monsters, but I beg of you, don't kill him! He may be a bastard, and I hate him, but he's still my father!" The Oni's face was expressionless, but he lowered his blade. Atlas jumped up, ignoring the pain in his quickly regenerating limbs and tried to stab the Oni in the back with his recalled blade, but he was met with a powerful kick in the face, sending him flying into Percy, making him retake his rightful place under the sky.

Percy landed on the ground panting in exertion and fell to the ground, raising his hand in the air, doing a thumbs up to show he was okay. A streak of silver across his black hair was there to forever remind him of his burden to once carry the sky. The son of the sea god smiled as he heard Atlas' cry.

~_No…NOOOO! NOT AGAIN! ~_The Oni chuckled before reaching up to his face, and began pulling on it, removing the mask and letting link return to normal. He rushed at Zoe, joy in his face, until she clasped her side in pain.

"Zoe! What is it, what can I do?"

"It was when Ladon bit me, he pierced my side and injected his poison, unless something could destroy it completely, I'm doomed; and I got no fairies left, I guess this is really it…"

"NO! I won't let you die, not again! Ladon is a monster, right, and thus his poison is evil?"

"Y-yeah, why?" Link took out the Master and Luna swords, put the tips together and plunged them into Zoe's wound, causing her to scream in agony, but the pain was soon replaced by a warm feeling, she could feel the poison leaving her body. "Link, how did you know that would work?"

"The prophecy, I thought of it, and remembered the last lines: 'unless the one with the blade of evils bane, destroys the poison in his beloved dame'. Guess it meant me and you, huh?"

_~"Seems like it, wolfy. Gonna be strange, though."~_ Midna laughed from his shadow.

"Yup, now let's get mom over to Olympus shall…' He turned around to see his mother leaving with the others, leaving them behind. "…we? Oh well, we better start walking right, Zoe?" He turned around again to see Zoe in her Falcon form flying away.

"Midna?" For once, the imp was not there and he looked to see the little imp waving at him before diving into Zoe's shadow with a giggle. Link sighed as he ran after the group, sheathing the Master Sword and reattaching his shield.

"Why do this things always happen to me!"

**Well, that's that! Next chapter will be a small epilogue from these events, and as soon as I'm done with The Guardian of Altomare, get ready for the sequel! Once again I thank Kitsunedragon for all his help, without him the battles would've sucked bad. As I said earlier, read his stories, leave them reviews, and most of all, enjoy reading! BladeOfThePoet, logging out.**


	12. The end or the beginning?

**Well, this is the last chapter of this fic, I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter will be some short stories of what happened after the last one. Now, enjoy this chapter! Oh, I almost forgot. *Presses a button, and the whole room looks like the Oscars) IT IS TIME FOR THE REVIEWER AWARDS! First, for greatest reviewer and Idea giver, we have Fang Ride 323! With a total of 5 reviews! Your prize is… your own OC in the sequel! Thanks for everything fang! Runner up, , with, uh, 2-3 reviews I believe, your prize, the designing of a new monster for the Labyrinth on the sequel! If any of you two decline your prizes… I'd be screwed! Hopefully, for the sequel my new base will be ready, so get ready for a trip on the Ship of Blades!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SQUAT, OK?**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Animal talking"_

'Animal thinking'

~_God, spirit or ethereal being speaking~_

_) Masked Link Speaking (_

_~) Fierce Deity Link Speaking (~_

**Somewhere in New York**

It is already late at night, so most people have already returned to their homes, though the streets were still as full as usual. The only thing out of place is a wolf running to the empire state building, some murderous intent clear in his eyes.

'I can't believe this! I had to warp myself all the way here, at least Midna was kind enough to open some one-use portals along the way, and now, I have to run to Olympus. Seriously, do any of the gods or goddesses have _anything _against me, or do they just have a very screwed up sense of humor?' Unknown to him, a visitor on Olympus with green robes sneezed.

~_Someone is speaking badly about my pranks… oh well, can't please everyone. ~_

**On Olympus, half an hour later.**

Link had finally managed to get into Olympus; the guy at the entrance was being uncooperative, nothing that showing him the symbol of the triforce didn't change. The question was, was it the symbol, or its power that made the man change his mind? Who knows, but Link was tiredly trudging his way to the Olympian Hall, feeling like he had run from one side of the city to the other (Which he had). He felt nervous about meeting the other gods, especially since he heard some of them had quite a temper. What worried him the most was what his mother would do when she found out about the fairy dust incident. On that matter, he was completely terrified. What would she do, take it well or shove an arrow up his *WHAM!* He noticed the door to the Hall a little too late. Once he recovered from the blow, he got up, braced himself for the worst and… rang the doorbell on the side of the gates. Whatever was going on inside stopped momentarily, followed by the sound of several people rushing to some places. The gates opened to reveal a massive room with equally massive persons inside of it. One of them, his mother, sighed in relief as Link entered the room, looking around. The place was just like he had imagined it, well, except for the Ophiotaurus swimming happily on a water bubble. He was about to bow down to the gods, when one of them, who was wearing a biker outfit, suddenly spoke out.

~_Ok, folks, just Artemis's son. LET'S KEEP PARTYING! ~_

No training would've helped Link process what happened next. The gods shrunk down to human size, a curtain opened revealing 9 ladies and his friends doing a feeble attempt at hiding behind them, except for Zoe who was perched on a high bar, posing as a statue. Link just stared with his jaw on the ground when the ladies began to sing… and it sounded like the Hylian Symphony that had visited Ordon when he was younger. The giant room got filled up with snacks and drinks, and everyone started to dance weirdly. The one with the leather jacket was dancing hip-hop, while Percy and Annabeth were dancing ballroom. Before he could do or say anything, his mother approached him with a frightened human Zoe following her.

~_ Hello my son, how was your most recent adventure? ~_

"Oh, hey mom. It was the usual Hero of Time incarnation routine, including the gigantic monsters, it did have a few _unique _traits in it, like…"

~ _Like this? ~ _She handed him a small folder, the same one he had seen Percy carrying. He took out the contents… which were pictures of Zoe and him sleeping together in the hotel. He started to laugh nervously, all color drained from his face. ~ _And could you, perhaps, explain to me how Zoe lost my blessing? ~ _He was going to answer, when the sound of several bow strings being pulled caught his attention. He turned around and saw all the remaining hunters and Thalia with bows drawn (A/N since they get their aiming powers from Artemis, Thalia _can _shoot well)

"Hey, where did they come…" He noticed all the other gods, even Hades, had stopped dancing and were stepping back slowly, staring fearfully at the space behind him. Nervously, he twisted his neck to look over his shoulder, and saw that his mother had her bow drawn too. "OH SH…"

Meanwhile, outside the Hall, satyrs, dryads and other magical creatures were peacefully enjoying the… well… peace, when an explosion blew the doors to the Hall open. From the hall, a certain twilit wolf came running out, dodging volley after volley of silvery arrows, followed closely by a certain silver falcon, also dodging the arrows.

"_For the record, I BLAME YOU FOR THIS, LINK!"_

"_AND I BLAME PERCY FOR SHOWING MOM THOSE PICTURES! I SWEAR, WHEN I CATCH HIM, HE'LL PAY!" _

The two bickering animals ran past a certain divine trio. Farore was laughing to her hearts content, watching the two run away from the goddess of Hunt, while Din grudgingly gave Nayru a few silver rupees, the latter saying a mocking 'thank you very much'.

**A few hours later, back at camp.**

Apollo was kind enough to drive the Demigods, huntress and satyr back to Camp Half-Blood, where they got a very warm welcome. Obviously, Nico had freaked out when he saw the stump in place of his sister's arm, but calmed down after she gave him the Hades statuette she had taken from the junkyard and told him who their father was. Hades had told her that she and Nico were two of the very few demigods that were full brothers. Anyway, Nico got hyper after hearing the news, and started to spout out the Hit Points, Magic Points and abilities of the Hades card. He was quickly stopped, thankfully. The only problem had been _how _he was silenced. Link, who was on a bad mood after nearly getting neutered by his mother, had shot an Ice Arrow at ground beneath the boy. The kid wasn't hit directly or anything, but Link had charged up that arrow with a lot of power, so now, in place of Nico, was a Di Angelo ice statue, the kid's face of happiness frozen in place. Every single camper was staring at link, wide in the eyes.

"What? Admit it, you've all thought about doing it, I just decided to act." He said before feeling intense amounts of pain on the back of his head. Bianca, seeing her brother on ice, reformed her Stygian Arm, snatched a wrench from one of the Hephaestus kids, and began to pummel Link with it.

**In another dimension**

A blonde young woman had just hit her childhood friend in the head with a wrench for destroying his mechanic arm again, when she felt a shiver down her spine.

"Someone is using my patented idiot wrench beating technique… hope it's for a good reason." She muttered, not noticing her friend sneaking away.

**Back to the Camp**

After making sure he was alright, Zoe took Link to talk to Chiron. Here's the problem: Zoe wasn't a demigod, nor was she a Huntress anymore, so there wasn't a cabin for her to stay in other than the Big House or moving into the city. They got there and… saw Mr. D and Chiron talking with Artemis. They began to inch back, making sure they didn't make a sound.

~ _Oh, look, there's Pink and Nightshade. ~_

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS, IT'S LINK YOU DRUNKARD!" If Dionysus was going to retort, Artemis didn't let him. She told the Archer Duo that she was giving Zoe permission to use her cabin, thus solving the homing issue (She didn't want to stay in the same place with someone who was punished for chasing a Dryad, which is basically a tree Nymph, and she was technically a Nymph). Now, the twilit couple was sitting on a rock by the lake, looking at the setting sun, bathing in the twilight, and with Midna ruining the moment with a couple jokes.

~_ Hey, come on you two, you know that interspecies relationships are weird, especially for you, wolfy and feather sack. ~_

"Midna, I swear, if you don't shut up, I'll throw you to the lake"

~ _And how do you plan to make me stay still that long? ~ _Link took out a flashlight he had bought from the camp store and shone it right into his shadow's stomach area, effectively pinning Midna inside. ~_ Shutting up now! ~_

"Good girl, Mid." Right now, if you looked closely enough at Link's head, you could see a small circle with the word 'processing' below it. After a small ding, Link realized a small detail he had forgotten. "Hey, what happened with Zant after San Francisco? He wasn't with Atlas in Mt. Othrys, so where the heck did he go?"

~ _Knowing that coward, he must've sided up with this Kronos fella. We both know he's got no power of his own, so he'll seek the strongest being he can find and stick to it like a leech. ~_ Midna's words were true. Zant only had the power of talking too damn much, and to throw fits when he was losing (A/N seriously, on the last segment of the battle against him, he swings he swords around like an angry toddler!) ~ _Hey, did you feel that just now? ~_

"Sadly yes…" Zoe's voice was quivering slightly, and she was also trembling a bit. "_She's _here, and she came with company…"

"Zelda… and Ilia!" Link's Triforce also had a long range essence tracker, which had been unlocked by the Goddesses along with the Skyward Strike. He could sense those two on the streets of New York. Luckily for him, neither Zelda nor Ilia were demigods. Then again, he had never actually seen Ilia's mother, and Bo never really talked about her… "Ok, I am now sure I lost my mind… There's no way Ilia could be a demigod… right?" The somber expression worn by Zoe told him otherwise. "Oh please tell me you're kidding me…"

"Wish I was, Link. She's a demigod, that's for sure, but I'm not sure from who… wait a sec, someone else is coming in…" Even though she had the Wisdom piece, Zoe couldn't identify the essences of people she didn't know, neither could Link, but the new arrivals were familiar to him. "You know them Link? You look pale."

"Rusl and Collin… They're here to… Zelda I would fight without remorse, Ilia I'd fight with mercy, but I can't fight Rusl… the guy's like a father to me…" he paused for a second, pondering the possibilities of either of them being demigods.

"No, Link, they're human. The only divine thing in their blood is what came from the goddesses, and even that is barely existent, just look at their ears, they're round."

"Guess you're right. So should we go get'em or wait until they cause trouble?"

"Let them be for now. Let's just enjoy this moment of piece for now, shall we?" Said Zoe, resting her head on Link's shoulder. He draped his hand over her.

"Guess we should, but I have a feeling this peace won't be long lasting…"

**AND THIS FIC IS FINALLY DONE! Thank you, all who stuck with me till the end, and prepare for the upcoming sequel, H&M: BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH (isn't the final name) THANK YOU READERS, THANK YOU REVIEWERS, BLADEOFTHEPOET, LOGGING OUT! Please Review!**


End file.
